Michiru and Sango's Children
by J4RRE77
Summary: I've had this on another site for so long, now it's time to spread my wings.
1. Michiru and Sango's Children

Michiru and Sango's Children

It had been several years after Naraku's demise. Now everyone was enjoying their lives without the fear of having to fight monstrous demons.

InuYasha and Kaname were dating each other, but Kagome was still in the picture. InuYasha wasn't much on choosing between the girls he loved. Something which Michiru would occasionally mock calling Kagome "InuYasha's new Kikyo."

Miroku had left Kaede's Village to marry some teenage girl that was to be betrothed to a demon. Frankly, Michiru was somewhat glad to have him out of his hair at last.

Shippo had grown up into a great and powerful warrior who put down his top when he found a shakram that responded to his fox-fire magic. But he too left Kaede's Village to pursue his life as a lone warrior. Since Naraku was dead, and Shippo had grown up he figured it was time to spread his wings and find his own way in life.

As for Michiru and Sango, they happily married each other years ago and were expecting their first child any time soon. Even though they had agreed to raise Kanna as their own adoptive daughter, it was still exciting that Sango was pregnant with their first blood child.

That was because after the team had defeated Naraku, Kanna had lost all memory of her creator and when the team had gone back for her, she was crying because she had no idea who she or her family was. Michiru and Sango had taken pity on the poor girl and agreed that she was their responsibility. So they gave her a home and a family to love her. Kohaku also lived with them, for even though he was a full grown adult he had missed out on a lot of life experiece and needed guidance.

"Of course if they could handle the pressure, I'm sure they'd have twelve children." InuYasha thought to himself with a chuckle. He knew if anyone could handle the pressure it was his brother-in-arms Michiru Kururugi. "Feh! If only Miroku was here to bear witness to Sango giving birth to Michiru's child!"

"Why hello InuYasha." a voice came out from behind him.

Recognizing the voice InuYasha spun around to see Miroku standing not too far from the outskirts of the village. "Oh, hey Miroku long-time-no-see!" he grinned thinking maybe Miroku would witness it. "So what brings you back?" he asked. "Taking a trip from the wife?"

Miroku frowned at that and sighed, "I'm afraid InuYasha my wife kicked me out. Apparently she got the wrong idea about one of my actions."

InuYasha looked at Miroku and catching on to what he was actually saying asked, "What did you do this time you idiot?"

"Well apparently my wife caught me talking to another woman. She claimed that my hand was about to touch her posterior."

"And why do I have the feeling she was right on the money?" another voice broke in.

The two turned to find Shippo a little down the road. InuYasha grinned, "Well Shippo you're here as well? Well what do you know the old team together again!"

"Yeah." Shippo agreed. "I've had my fill of personal adventure. Now I want to settle down and start a family." Shippo then grinned and reached into his kimono. "Besides, I can't wait for my future child to bring this back into action." he spoke pulling out his old top.

"So anyway InuYasha," Miroku began. "Is there any chance Sango dumped Michiru and now she's single again?" he asked hopefully.

"What?" Shippo spat out. "You're kidding right? Your wife just threw you out and you want to pursue Sango?"

"You really are pathetic Miroku." InuYasha scolded as a wicked idea crept into his mind. "And as for Sango and Michiru breaking up there's somehting you oughta see." Then InuYasha noticed Miroku's new chubby figure and grinned, "But first you gotta do the Truffle-Shuffle!"

"Come on!" Miroku protested remembering that movie that they all once watched and Michiru enjoyed a lot.

"Do it." InuYasha replied.

"Come on!" Miroku repeated.

"DO IT!" InuYasha cried out.

Miroku then lifted up his kimono and held his stomach and began to shake it. After InuYasha and Shippo had had their fill of laughter, InuYasha then led the two to the house Michiru and Sango call home. They peeked through a window and saw Sango preparing dinner for her husband's return. They saw Kanna looking over at her.

"Mommy?" Kanna began.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Sango beamed over at her.

"When is my new brother or sister going to be born?" Kanna asked.

Sango sighed and stroked her stomach knowing it had been nine months since she and Michiru concieved.

"Soon Kanna." Sango murmurred with a small smile. "Very soon."

Miroku's mouth dropped open at that, "Wait, what does she mean 'new brother or sister?'" he asked.

"Take a look at Sango's stomach Miroku." a new female voice broke in.

"Kaname?" InuYasha gasped. "You're back I see. How are the old folks back home?"

"Just fine InuYasha and they're really excited about the news of their new grandchild." Kaname beamed.

Miroku turned pale. "I don't believe this!" he exclaimed. "Sango's pregnant with Michiru's child?"

"Well what did you expect Miroku?" Michiru's voice broke in out of nowhere. "Sango is my wife you know?"

"That's right." Kagome chimed in. "Seriously, now I don't know why I spent so much time hooking the two of you up together when the person who truly loves her is Michiru."

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Miroku shuddered. "Sango's your w-w-w-wife?"

"Well you see Miroku," InuYasha smirked. "After you left the team to marry that girl, Sango found comfort in Michiru's arms. About a year after you left they got married."

"You're damn right!" Michiru agreed. "And what's more, I love Sango with all my heart and soul. And Miroku as for your hopes of Sango breaking up with me..."

Miroku again turned white realizing Michiru had heard their conversation earlier. But before Michiru could continue Miroku felt a strong hand strike him hard in the face, "It's never going to happen Miroku!" Sango snapped. "I love Michiru dearly and I'm looking forward to raising our child together."

Miroku sighed, "Yes I know." he conceded. "But still you can't blame me for hoping." A phrase that earned him another slap.

Sango then rushed over to Michiru, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him compassionately. "Welcome home dear." she whispered. "I missed you so much."

Michiru giggled at that. "But Sango, I was only gone ten minutes!"

"I know," Sango whispered. "But I love you so much that it felt like an eternity."

"Dad!" Kanna exclaimed. "Daddy!" She then rushed over to Michiru and pounced on him wrapping her arms around her father and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Kanna, that hurt!" Michiru groaned.

"Kanna, leave your father alone!" Sango scolded. "I'm sure he's tired after having to slay those approaching...hmmm? EEEEWWWCHHH!"

Everyone looked and saw Miroku squeezing Sango buttocks. Michiru flared.

"Why...you!" He roared drawing forth his sword. "Shikiga!" Then he launched a spray of fire at Miroku. Unfortunately his attack missed.

"Getting slow I see Michiru," Miroku stated. "Then again I guess you could be weary from battle. Oh, how I have longed to do that for years. Huh? Oh-no!" Miroku yelled as he saw Sango's angry face.

"Miroku...you...dirty...pervert!" She flared whipping out her boomerang. "I'm a married woman! How dare you touch me? Especially in front of my husband and daughter!" She then reached back to swing her weapon. But as soon as Sango moved a liquid poured out of her womb. Kagome looked in amazement.

"Oh my God! Sango, your water broke!" Kagome gasped. "Guys hurry! We need to get Sango to Kaede's house!"

"Right!" Kaname agreed.

Michiru looked over at InuYasha, "InuYasha," he began, "You're the fastest! Go now to the present a fetch my parents!"

"You can count on me my brother!" InuYasha assured Michiru then he leapt towards the Bone-Eater's-Well while Kaname and Kagome helped Sango to Kaede's house. Once there Kaede layed a clean cot for Sango to lie on and attended to her. Michiru, Shippo, and Miroku watched in anticipation. Michiru looked in the direction InuYasha just ran.

"Hurry InuYasha! Hurry!"

Meanwhile InuYasha had just completed the transportation and headed to where the Kururugi Shrine was located. Once there he knocked but no one answered.

"Oh c'mon!" he grunted. "Your grandchild's about ot be born and you're not home?" But no sooner than he said this then he heard music in the backyard he quickly ran over to where it was coming from. All of a sudden his powerful nose picked up the scent of food. He observed.

(Sniff-sniff) "Hamburgers? Medium-rare?" He thought to himself. "The Kururugis must be having a barbeque." He sniffed some more and as he sniffed he began to drool. "Beer-boiled bratwurst, hot-link sausage, crispy barbeque chicken, bacon-wrapped steaks, and...and...Aw damn! Pork and beef ribs!"

He smelled the meat and it smelled good, although InuYasha believed that Mrs. Higurashi made the best home cooked food, he had to admit that when it came to barbeque, no one beat Mr. Kururugi and his trusty outdoor cooker. But then InuYasha smelled other things.

"Hmmm!" InuYasha moaned dreamily. "Mrs. Higurashi's here as well! I know for an absolute fact that's her potato salad that I smell! I also smell regular, barbeque, sour-cream and onion, and cheddar and sour-cream potato chips." He sniffed on last time. "Yeast rolls and cornbread muffins with sweet butter!"

InuYasha's stomach began growling like mad and his mouth was dribbling so much he made Niagara Falls look like a sprinkler hose. He thought to himself, "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Surely the others won't mind if I have a quick bite..."

Then InuYasha remembered why he was here in the first place, "Dammit! Of all the luck! Such a shame all of that good food is gonna go to waste!" If InuYasha was a crying kind of guy he felt for sure he'd go blind from so much crying. But InuYasha knew he had a job to do, so he sucked it in and headed to the gate that led to the Kururugi Shrine. He heard Mr. Kururugi giving a speech.

"Here's to my son Michiru and his beautiful wife Sango's first child. Oh I can't wait for them to be born!" he declared.

"Neither can I!" Michiru's mother agreed.

"You don't have to!" InuYasha shouted. "Now get over here and come back with me!"

Recognizing the voice, Mr. Kururugi beamed and said "Hey InuYasha, we're throwing a barbeque to celebrate! Join the celebration!" Mr. Kururugi looke around. "Hey wait, where are the others? We told Kaname to bring everyone here to join the party."

"No time for a party just come with me! NOW!" InuYasha ordered.

"Why what's the rush?" Mr. Kururugi laughed.

"The rush, as you call it, is that Sango's in labor!" InuYasha cried out annoyingly.

"What?" Mr. Kururugi asked.

"What? Sango's in labor?" Mrs. Kururugi asked. "Honey get your coat on and let's go!"

"Right," Mr. Kururugi declared. "Sorry everyone but we've got to go!"

With that, the two left with InuYasha and made their way to the well and jumped in.

Meanwhile back in Kaede's house Kaede and Kagome were helping with the delivery.

"Push child, breathe and push!" Kaede calmly told her.

Sango did as she was told yelling in serious pain. Michiru paced nervously but Miroku and Shippo put their hand on his shoulders. He looked at his friend smiling at him and he smiled in return.

"Hey, it's coming!" Kagome declared.

"What?" Michiru cried out and as a crying baby was coming out of Sango's womb. Kaede looked at it and smiled at Michiru. But just before she could speak, Sango began yellin out in pain again as another baby came out which Kaede also looked at. And when Sango showed no sign there would be a third child, Kaede washed the two babies, wrapped them in blankets and handed them to their mother and smiled at Michiru and said, "Congratulations Michiru, they're two beautiful girls."

Tears of joy running down her face Sango smiled. "Girls?" she asked.

"Girls?" Michiru repeated. Then he knealt next to Sango and she smiled at them.

"Oh Michiru my darling," she affectionately sobbed, "They're...they're so beautiful!"

"Only because their mother's beautiful." Michiru answered.

Sango's cheeks blushed upon hearing this, then she smiled ans replied, "Hey! I don't deserve all the credit. You're pretty cute yourself with that flawless physique, cute face, calming dreamy gray-blue eyes."

Michiru blushed while Miroku groaned knowing Sango never would've acted all lovey-dovey when HE first knew her. Miroku knew that Michiru and his sister had changed her in ways he himself never could.

"What are you going to name them?" Kaname asked with a smile.

"I have an idea of that," Michiru began, "But let's wait until our parents show up."

Everyone agreed and after a very short while InuYasha returned with Michiru and Kaname's parents. They looked around the room.

"Where is our granchild?" Mrs. Kururugi demanded.

"Your 'grandchildren' are right here Mom." Michiru answered.

"Huh?" she responded and looked over at her daughter-in-law and her son holding two twins in their arms. Michiru smiled. "Mom Dad meet your two new granddaughters." He then kissed one on her head and whispered, "Michigo." He then turned towards the other and kissed her as well, "Sanru."

Sango gasped at the names realizing what they meant. "That way they can share our names Sango." Michiru said smiling at her.

More tears began falling down Sango's face and she held her daughters and sobbed. "Michigo." she whispered in Michigo's ear. "Sanru." she whispered in Sanru's. She then smiled at her husband and reached out and kissed him. "Oh, Michiru! I love them Michiru. I love them so much!"

"I know." Michiru murmured. "I love them too."

InuYasha and Shippo smiled, Kagome sighed, Kaname teared up, Kohaku out his hand on his sister's shoulder, Kanna smiled at her new sisters, Kirara walked over to them and gently rubbed her face against their bellies, Miroku shook his head, Kaede smiled.

"Well you two," Kaede broke the silence. "I looks like you have quite the family going on."

"Boy I'll say!" Shippo agreed. Everyone laughed at the all-too-familiar phrase. Michiru looked at everyone.

"Well guys, it looks like it's time for us to retire from this whole demon-killing thing."

But just as soon as he said that an unexpected visitor arrived. "Oh you're all here thank goodness!" Koga declared.

"Oh hey Koga!" Michiru beamed. "You're just in time to see my new daughters. How's your wife Ayame by the way?"

"No time for that now!" Koga grunted. "We need your help now! Naraku's returned!"

"What?" InuYasha proclaimed then he smiled, "Again?"

"But this is what the twentieth time now." Kaname grumbled. "When will he ever learn that he can't defeat us?"

Everyone laughed. A few days later after Sango had recovered from delivering the twins, everyone gathered their weapons, asked Kaede and Kohaku to watch over the children, and set out onan all new adventure. Kagome sighed.

"Just when I was getting used to enjoying our new lives."

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed. "But still it's nice to get in touch with our roots as a team."

"But this time," Michiru piped up looking at Miroku and Shippo. "Let's not break up for some girl, or personal fame."

"Don't worry about that Michiru." Shippo grinned, "Those days are over."

"I sure hope so." Sango thought to herself.

InuYasha laughed and said, "Well Naraku, you couldn't have picked a worse time to return. Because your worst nightmares have reunited, and what's more we're coming for you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get kill him again!" Michiru declared. "Heh! So much for retirement!"


	2. Reliving Old Memories

Reliving Old Memories: Part One

The group had left Kaede's Village and were on their way to Kasasagi Town to gather information about Naraku. It had been a few years since they had last fought together and were curious if everyone had picked up any new techniques. InuYasha was particually curious if Shippo had any new techniques, as Miroku was curious about those of his old rival Michiru.

In a matter of a few minutes, the sun was about to go down. Fortunately the team knew of a hot spring nearby they occasionally used during their adventures. Soon they came to the clearing nearby the hot spring and set up camp for the night. They decided that since it was a small spring, they should bathe one at a time. Kagome bathed first, then Kaname, until it was Sango's turn to bathe. She stripped off her clothing and settled down in the water.

"Ahhh! Now this is heavenly!" she purred. "If only all my baths could be hot like this!"

She sat for a few minutes thinking to herself that they could be if she was willing to live in the present with her husband Michiru, but she knew as much as the present had to offer she was genuinely afraid of it. Besides, she remembered what Michiru had told his parents after they had killed Naraku and went back to the present as if was only yesterday.

"And how could I forget?" Sango chuckled to herself. "It was one of the happiest days of my life after all!"

Sango sighed to herself as she remembered going back to the present with the rest of the group that day. She remembered seeing Kaname and Michiru hug their parents after not seeing them for several months and the joy and fondness in their eyes. It was a joy that made Sango happy and sad at the same time for she thought that this meant that Michiru was going to leave her.

"But then he said..." Sango whispered to herself. "Something I'll never forget..." She sighed as her thought drifted back to her memories.

"Hey Sango," Michiru began. "Where are you going?"

"Huh? Um, me?" she answered blushing slightly. "Well I um, well I thought that since you were back that...um...well...you were staying here."

Michiru smiled at her and kissed her passionately and whispered, "Shhh. Hold that thought for a second."

Sango's eyes teared up in confusion and hope as she watched Michiru turn to his family and tell them, "Mom? Dad? I'm really happy to be home after all these months."

"Not as happy as we are to have you back." Michiru's mom sobbed.

"And I appreciate everything you all have done for me," Michiru continued. "And that's why this is so hard for me to say, but I'm afraid I have to leave you now."

"What?" Kaname asked. "But Michiru what are you saying? We just got back, don't you wanna go home after all these hard battles?"

"Yes Kaname." Michiru nodded. "I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kaname pondered. "C'mon! Grab your bag and let's go home!"

Michiru shook his head, "But Kaname, don't you see? That's where I'm going. Home."

Kaname looked at her brother for a time and then teared up as she realized what her brother was really saying. "Oh, I see." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Kaname," Michiru said putting his hand on her shoulder. "But this is not my home anymore. There's too much noise, too much pollution, and it's complicated. But most of all, I have no real friends here. And even worse than that," he began looking over at Sango, "Sango doesn't belong here. And if Sango doesn't belong here than neither do I."

Hearing this, Sango smiled realizing that Michiru was willing to give up his old life just to make her happy. Michiru continued, "Kaname, there's an old phrase that goes; 'Home is where the heart is.' Well my heart is 500 years in the past with the woman I love."

Mrs. Kururugi looked at her husband and sobbed with a smile, "You know dear?" she told him. "We expected this was going to happen didn't we?"

"Yes." Mr. Kururugi nodded. "We knew our son was in love. And we knew as soon as he came back, that he would leave us again."

"But Mother! Father!" Kaname protested. "You can't be saying that..."

"Yes we are Kaname." Mrs. Kururugi replied. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do to change his mind. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"That's right dear." Mr. Kururugi confirmed then he looked over at Kaname. "Kaname, I know that this is difficult for you but you have to understand. Your brother has grown up, he's found his place in the world, and the person he wants to spend it with. Now if you love your brother, you'll let him have what he feels is best for him."

Kaname considered her father's words for a time, then she smiled. "You're right father. This is Michiru's choice and I have to except it."

"Thank you Kaname." Michiru smiled then he hugged his parents and his sister then turned to Sango. "Well my love," He began. "Let's go home."

Sango teared up and nodded, "Yes," she beamed. "Home. Where our hearts can live together as one."

"Where our hearts can live together as one." Sango whispered to herself returning to reality. She remembered the sad looks on Michiru's family that day, and somewhat hated the fact that Michiru was willing to give up his family for her brought her so much pleasure. But at the same time, Sango knew that that was Michiru's decision to make and as far as Sango was concerned she was glad that Michiru chose her and his family understood why.

"And when Kaname decided to be a frequent visitor, I know it made her feel so much better about..." Just then she heard a rustling sound. "Hmmm?" She turned her neck to see movement amongst the tall grass. She reached for her weapon.

"Hey! That had better be my husband over there or else!" she warned.

Michiru, who was at the fire, heard Sango's warning and looked around the site and saw no sign of Miroku. "What? Why that dirty..." he cringed pulling out Shikiga. "He's spying on my wife again!" He then leapt and using his Shikigami sped at inhuman speed to the hot spring but saw no sign of Miroku. He glared around.

"I know you're here Miroku!" He declared. "The choice is yours; come out and live, stay in hiding and DIE!"

Michiru waited but Miroku didn't show up.

"Have it your way." Michiru sighed and used a plant-based spell to communicate with the grasses. Soon the grasses showed Michiru where Miroku was hiding. Both Michiru and Sango could see him now, Sango glared.

"Mi-ro-ku! How DARE you spy on me again!" she shouted throwing her boomerang. Fortunately for Miroku he dodged it in time, unfortunately that left an opening for Michiru to attack.

"Dodge this Miroku!" Michiru snapped. "Wind Star!"

"What?" Miroku gasped. "You can perform the Wind Scar?" then a massive pentagram appeared around Miroku's body pulling out his arms and legs in a star shape filling the empty star in the pentagram. "Hey, what the? This, this isn't the Wind Scar!"

Michiru giggled, "No Miroku, you misheard me. I didn't say 'Wind Scar' I said 'Wind Star.'"

"Well what's a Wind Star?" Miroku asked. "And why can't I move?"

"Well you see Miroku," Michiru explained. "That green pentagram represents my Wind Shikigami you know? So what I did was create a binding attack with it. What it does is it uses the four winds to push on a concentrated target all at once at velocities that the target can't struggle against. You might say you're basically trapped in a small concentrated star-shaped hurricane."

"What?" You mean my body's been frozen by mere wind pressure?" Miroku gasped.

"Yes, but there's more Miroku." Sango smirked. "You see, Michiru can control the Wind Star to bend to his will."

"He can what?" Miroku gasped.

"Now that being said, what am I going to do with you?" Michiru grinned mischievously. "I know! I'll use my Wind Star however Sango wants me to."

Sango smiled, "Just hold him in place honey. Now I can finally do to him something I've wanted to do for a long time!"

Sango then hurled her boomerang at the helpless monk who shrieked in pain as the huge projectile made contact. Then Michiru turned the Wind Star on its side.

"Now it's my turn Miroku!" Michiru laughed. "Keep this in mind next time you want to spy on MY wife!" he cringed. Then he waved his arm hurling the massive pentagram like a massive frisbee, with Miroku still trapped in it, far into the sunset area.

"Whooooaaaaa! Nooooo!" Miroku yelled out his voice fading more and more the further he got.

"Whew, glad that's over!" Michiru sighed.

"You said it." Sango agreed. Then she turned over to Michiru and smiled. "Michiru," she began in a smooth sultry voice. "As a reward fo helping me get Miroku, would you care to join me?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Michiru gasped. "But-but-but Sango I thought you wanted to bathe alone tonight!"

Sango smiled at her husband, "I did. But knowing how persistant Miroku is, I'd feel safer if my big, strong, and powerful husband were here with me."

"But! But! But!" Michiru continued.

Suddenly Sango frowned, "Hey what's the matter with you Michiru? Your beautiful naked wife is asking you to join her bathing and you hesitate?" Then she smiled mischievously and said in a fake whimpering voice, "Don't you find me beautiful anymore? Don't you want to join me?"

Michiru, hating being teased about his instincts as a man, looked at Sango, then he began stripping off his kimono, and said, "I really hate it when you do that you know?"

Sango smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I learned feminine charm from the best you know?" She teased.

"Yeah," Michiru grumbled wading towards Sango. "From my sister."

Then the two nude lovebirds swam towards each other, looked into each other's eyes, smiled at each other, and embraced in a deep tender kiss.

"Oh Sango!" Michiru gasped kissing all over her body.

"Michiru!" Sango gasped. Then she smiled, "Hey, what are you doing? Be gentle with me!"

Elsewhere InuYasha and the others could hear the activity going on in the hot spring.

"Ugh! There they go again!" Kagome mumbled.

"Heh! That's my boy!" InuYasha smiled. "Now why won't you girls ever let me do that with you?"

Hearing this Kagome and Kaname glared at him, "InuYasha," they began simultaneously.

InuYasha's eyes popped open knowing what was going to happen.

"Sit boy!" the two girls spoke simutaneously. The beads around InuYasha's neck glowed and yanked him to the ground twice.

"Ugh!" InuYasha groaned. "My life was hard enough when it was just Kagome who could do that." Then he shot a dirty look at Kaname. "Before YOU found a way to do it as well!"

Shippo looked in amazement, "What now Kaname can 'sit' InuYasha as well?" He asked. "How and when did that happen?"

Kagome and Kaname smiled. "Well we'll tell you." Kagome grinned.

InuYasha groaned.

"Oh great, just give Shippo more humiliating stories to use against me." He moaned.

Just then a beaten, battered, and dizzy Miroku returned to the campsite. As soon as he got there he collapsed in his bedroll. Shippo looked in a humourous fashion.

"Well, well, well, and just what in the world happened to you?" InuYasha grinned knowing the answer.

Miroku moaned out tiredly, "Let's just say I'll leave my curiousity about Michiru's new techniques to the battlefield. Not to mention this is my last time spying on Sango bathing if I know what's good for me."

"Yeah, Michiru really has gotten incredibly powerful since you left Miroku." Kagome agreed. "If I were you I wouldn't anger him by abusing Sango."

"That Wind Star sure was a doozy!" Miroku complained.

"What?" InuYasha laughed. "Heh! He only used the Wind Star? Considering how angry he was, I didn't expect him to use such a weak technique."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Maybe Michiru's starting to learn a little self-control." Then she turned in the direction of the hot spring. "Which is more than can be said for his lustful desires." she grumbled.

"Aw, give him a break Kagome!" Kaname piped up. "Remember they just had two daughters. As those two grow, they're gonna have a lot less time to enjoy each other's company in such ways you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome sighed. "Still where does Michiru find the energy to keep up with Sango? Well, at least he showed some self-control when attacking Miroku just now."

"Self-control?" Miroku complained. "Self-control? You call this 'self-control?'"

"Well judging by Michiru's power level, yes we would." InuYasha smirked.

"So Kagome, Kaname," Shippo cut in. "Are you going to tell me how Kaname can use the Beads of Subjugation now?"

Kaname looked over at Miroku and said to Shippo, "I don't think that would be a good idea right now. We'd better stay quiet and let Miroku rest." Then she turned over at the direction of the bath and looked at Miroku and mischieviously said, "I mean Sango and my brother are making quite a bit of noise as it is already. Wouldn't you agree Miroku?"


	3. Reliving Old Memories Part 2

Reliving Old Memories Part 2

The next morning, the group finally arrived on the outskirts of Kasasagi Town. But waiting for them was a scorpion demon that shot streams of energy from its tail. The group unsheathed their armaments.

"Well, well, well. A half-freak and a bunch of pathetic humans dare to defy me?" The scorpion hissed. "I will enjoy using my claws to rip you to shreds and eat them!"

"Like to see you try 'Hook-Ass!'" Michiru scowled.

"Whoa, Michiru!" InuYasha stated and then smirked and tittered, "Language!"

"Like you should talk!" Michiru replied with a laugh. Then he turned to his enemy and said. "Shikiga, unleash the powers of fire and metal! Barbed-Fire!"

Just then, a scalding red-hot wire with spikes on it wrapped itself around the scorpion's body squeezing, burning, and cutting deep in it's exoskeleton. As soon as it set, it unleashed an inferno upon the monster.

"Good work Michiru!" Shippo cried out pulling his shakram back. "Let ME have a shot!" Shippo then threw his shakram at the monster, but the blade didn't make contact with its body but surrounded the scorpion confusing it with its rapid spinning. Shippo then reached into his kimono and pulled out his old weapon. "Distraction Smashing Top!" he declared, then spun his top causing it to grow and smash on top of the scorpion.

"Uhhhhggh!" the scorpion complained but in a last ditch effort shot the top with its tail and struggled to get back up.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha struck the ground sending the Wind Scar power to crash into the scorpion thus killing off the rest of its exoskeleton.

"Kirara!" Sango called to her two-tailed cat. "Finish off its weapons!" Then Kirara jumped at the scorpion pinning its pincers under her massive paws breaking them. She then bit down on its tail and ripped it off its back with her jaws.

"Well done Kirara!" Kaname gleefully stated then held up her massive wooden wizard's staff. "Oh, brightly burning light! Give power to Sango's weapon and unleash the Doomerang!"

Sango's boomerang lit up with Kaname's magic and she hurled it at what remained of the scorpion's carcass vaporizing it. The group, realizing they had won, then went to Kasasagi Town and were greeted by a group of people who knew them. A bunch of cute girls approached the team.

"Oh, you were so amazing there!" One of them cooed.

"I'd expect nothing less from such a strong and handsome warrior." another crooned.

Miroku chuckled, "Glad I could have been of service." he bragged. "Now would any of you care to be the mother of my children?"

Just then the three girls turned towards Miroku and then towards each other. "Who does that monk think he is?" One asked disgustedly.

"Loser!" the second shot out.

"Oh, leave us alone!" The last one snapped.

"Huh?" Miroku gasped then saw the girls approaching Michiru.

"Now YOU on the other hand are a real man worthy of fathering my children!" the first girl spoke out tenderly caressing Michiru's perfectly toned chest.

"You said it!" the second spoke out grabbing his broad shoulders. "Hi there big boy!" She purred. "My name's Kitara."

"My name is Mikori." the first girl whispered still massaging his pectorals.

"And my name is Hika." the third fawned rubbing her face against his washboard abs. "What's your name?"

"M-M-M-Michiru..." Michiru answered blushing.

"Michiru? What an adorable name for such an adorable man!" Kitara admired. "Say, can't choose between us? Why not have all three of us?"

Miroku at first was shocked at the girls ignoring him and fawning all over Michiru, but then thought to himself, "Well, it seems that Michiru is quite the ladies man now. Maybe now I can pursue Sango." But when he turned to face Sango he saw her giggling at the sight seeming to enjoy the show. "Sango," Miroku spoke up more than a little confused, "You're acting like this doesn't bother you."

Sango laughed, "It doesn't Miroku. Not in the least. I can't be jealous of this if my husband's gorgeous."

"But I'm attractive too Sango!" Miroku piped up offended. "Why did you always get mad when this happened to me and not to Michiru?"

Sango laughed again, "Two reasons Miroku, first whenever this happened to you YOU instigated it. Michiru on the other had has such amazing good looks and sex-appeal the ladies come to him of their own free will. Secondly, well watch this."

Miroku looked to see Michiru gently push them off and say to them, "I'm sorry girls but my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I love and would never betray by violating another woman."

Sango smiled, "You see Miroku? Even though the girls throw all their lust at him he turns them down gently and mmmph?"

Sango didn't get a chance to finish her statement as Michiru held her tightly in his arms and kissed her deeply. Then they broke and Michiru pulled his wife's ear to his lips.

"Sorry about those girls Sango." Michiru whispered in her ear.

"That's alright my love." Sango murmured. "It wasn't your fault. And I know you love me and only me."

The three girls looked at their champion and sighed, "Lucky her. She's got a really hot boyfriend." Mikori complained.

Sango then turned her head towards the three, "You're mistaken there little girl!" she snapped. "Michiru's not my boyfriend, he's my husband!"

Hearing this the three girls turned white with fear as Sango continued, "Now I understand a girl wanting a strong man in her life and as such I'll let you go this once. After all I can't blame you for being attracted to Michiru. But keep in mind; if you touch my husband again, that scorpion's death will seem merciful by the time I'M done with you!"

The girls then high-tailed it out of there, leaving the others to laugh at the sight. Just then the headman came to greet the group and set them lodgings in his house. Along with decent food and a little money for yet again defeating a demon that was threatening them for so long. The group then asked around about Naraku but no one knew of his return. As night fell the group made their way back to the headman's house and gathered around the fireplace.

"Hey this reminds me," Shippo piped up. "When are you going to tell me about the Beads?"

InuYasha grumbled hoping everyone forgot about that so he wouldn't have to relive it.

"Oh yeah," Kagome smiled and said, "Well why don't we tell it right now Kaname?"

"Right!" Kaname agreed.

The two went on about during their journeys, Kaname had found a red crystal that supposedly had the power to grant a wish made about someone she cared about. She then spoke that once in the present she and Kagome were changing in a locker room after sharing a bath together. All of a sudden they noticed a small hole in the wall that separated the women's locker room from the men's.

"I turned to Kaname and grumbled, 'I wonder what pervert made that?'" Kagome grumbled.

"'Yeah well at least it isn't Miroku.' I grumbled." Kaname replied.

But then the girls spoke of seeing a yellow-slitted eye on the other side of the wall. Kagome, still naked, realized who it belonged to, shrieked, and cried out, "InuYasha you pervert! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

InuYasha was then slammed to the ground five times. He glared at Kagome, "Once is enough! If you have to humiliate me, don't be so articulate about the situation!" he snapped.

Kaname then spoke telling how she was wearing the stone around her neck and told InuYasha, "Ugh! I used to think that Kagome was being mean with those things. Now I see they serve a great purpose. I wish I could use them as well." As sson as she said this the stone glowed and after awhile stopped and a voice spoke out, "Your wish has been granted." When the girls were told this, they waited outside the bath and when InuYasha got out, Kaname said "the word" and sent InuYasha crashing to the concrete.

"And ever since we both have been able to use the Beads of Subjugation." Kagome smirked.

"Yeah and ever since my life has gone from a nightmare to a living hell!" InuYasha sneered.

Everyone ignored InuYasha and laughed, just then the headman approached the group.

"Hey Michiru, the town's children want you to tell the story of Shikiga." the headman informed him.

"Again?" Michiru asked then he smiled, "With pleasure." he then picked up his sword and went to the village square. He told the story of how it began with an argument between him and Kagome about how she believed he was getting too cocky. The argument then went into Kagome stating out, "Geez you'd think you were Sesshomaru or something." Which put an idea in Michiru's head.

"Hey InuYasha, the next time we see your brother, I challenge him to a duel!" Michiru declared.

InuYasha stood in shock, "Challenge Sesshomaru? Are you crazy Michiru?"

But unbeknownst to the team Sesshomaru was in proximity and heard the declaration and accepted. The group, which included Totosai at the time made their way to a clearing and the two combatants engaged. Much to everyone's surprise however, Michiru was doing well against Sesshomaru. Until Sesshomaru unleashed his Dragon Strike, but Michiru countered with his own Shikigami dragon-attack causing the two dragons to collide for a minute but eventually Sesshomaru's dragon prevailed and Michiru was defeated. But Sesshomaru didn't kill Michiru, instead he told him that he was impressed with Michiru's growing skill. Which was unusual considering that Sesshomaru didn't get impressed easily. Then Sesshomaru told Totosai to construct a sword for Michiru that responded to his Shikigami. But he wanted it to be in the same class as Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It was then that Totosai pulled out a vial of red liquid and claimed it was the blood of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father.

Totosai then got to work on the sword, he carved the Japanese words for the ten elements into the blade, and built the hilt similar to Tenseiga but the circle emblem at the base of the hilt had the image of a Shikigami pentagram. He then carved the name of the sword into its sheath, "Shikiga: The Blade of Nature's Champion." Later when the sworn was complete, Totosai told everyone Shikiga was constructed with InuTaisho's blood forged into the blade. He told the group that when InuTaisho was alive he told Totosai that he had a dream once where he saw a great evil opposed by some light that took the form of a human and that light defeated it. He then saw his son Sesshomaru talking to that same light and went to Totosai and told him to construct a sword in the same class as his own and InuYasha's. Then he saw Totosai pull out a vial with red liquid in it and a small version of InuTaisho in it. He then told Totosai that he saw this as a prophesy and gave Totosai his blood and told him to use it if such a situation presented itself.

A few months after Totosai constructed Shikiga and gave it to Michiru, Sesshomaru and Michiru had a rematch that ended in a draw. Eventually surprisingly Michiru with his Shikiga destroyed Sesshomaru's primary sword. Sesshomaru claimed he wasn't defeated yet and pulled out Tenseiga and fought with it But then something amazing happened during the fight, Tenseiga and Shikiga clashed together and for some reason, Shikiga responded to Tenseiga's power, copied it, and gave Shikiga the same ability to restore 100 lives as Tenseiga had. Knowing that he had been more-or-less defeated, Sesshomaru supposedly retired from battle and was never seen again.

"And that's the story of The Origins of Shikiga." Michiru proudly proclaimed.

"Which also led to the formation of my staff." Kaname proclaimed. "You see before my brother was trusted with InuTaisho's hidden legacy that became Shikiga, he fought with a wooden sword as did I. But when my brother recieved Shikiga, he abandoned his old sword. I thought it a waste and using my Wood Shikigami, I combined my wooden sword and my brother's into a wizard's staff to give me a more powerful weapon." She then glared at Miroku. "But the downside was that unfortunately led to weeks of melee staff combat training with Miroku." she groaned.

The childern applauded then returned to their homes for the night. But one small boy piped up, "Mr. Kururugi?" he asked.

Michiru giggled and said, "Please! 'Mr. Kururugi' is my father. Call me Michiru."

The boy blushed and said, "Um, okay. Um, Michiru, um, I have a question about Shikiga."

"Yes?" Michiru asked.

"You said that Shikiga copied the ability of Tenseiga," the boy began. "I was wondering, did it also do the same thing with Tetsusaiga?"

Michiru turned towards InuYasha and replied, "We never found out. I mean while having two swords that could take 100 lives would be useful, I didn't want to steal my best friend's thunder."

InuYasha smiled at that but then Michiru smugly continued, "Besides, he already has a hard enough time keeping up with me."

"Alright that's it!" InuYasha shouted after having to deal with this on more than one occasion he reached for Tetsusaiga but Kaname saw him.

"Hold it right there InuYasha and sit!" she declared. InuYasha then fell to the ground.

"But why did Shikiga replicate the ability of Tenseiga in the first place?" the boy asked.

"We don't know." Michiru admitted. "We all do have our theories though. You see I forgot to mention that Totosai claimed that InuTaisho also put a piece of his soul into the vial of blood. So when Shikiga and Tenseiga clashed, I think that tiny piece of him recognized the familiar power of his old blade and wanted to wield it once more. So InuTaisho's soul fragment copied its power and put it into Shikiga."

"I tend to think differently." InuYasha sniffed thinking of his brother. "I think that our father knew all along that my brother never used the great gift our father gave him. So when Shikiga and Tenseiga clashed, my father decided to give the inheretence of Tenseiga to one more worthy of possessing it and would use it the way our father wanted it to be used."

"Well I think that it's you and Michiru's brotherly bond that allowed the power of Tenseiga to also become the power of Shikiga." Kagome spoke. "I think InuTaisho wanted the powers of both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga to be used side-by-side in the hands of his two sons. But considering Sesshomaru is a lone wolf so-to-speak, that dream of InuTaisho would never come true on its own. But when Michiru came and he and InuYasha developed a brotherly love for each other, the soul fragment of InuTaisho saw that as a second chance for his dream to come true and gave Shikiga the power of Tenseiga so that it could be used as a unit with Tetsusaiga. Or it could very well be a combination of all these theories."

InuYasha cringed when Kagome spoke this. For while it was true that InuYasha genuinely loved Michiru like a brother, he still wasn't comfortable being reminded of it.

The group then returned to the headman's house and readied for bed. As soon as everyone else settled in, Michiru and Sango cuddled each other under the covers. Sango looked at her loving husband.

"You have a way with children dear." She smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better father for ours."

"Especially in Miroku's case." Michiru agreed.

"I heard that!" Miroku grumbled.

"Speaking of which Miroku, why don't you have any children?" InuYasha piped up.

Miroku cringed but knew he had to answer knowing the curse a witch placed on his left hand a year ago that forbade him from lying. For if he did a certain diseased spot on his hand would spread, and if it reached his heart area he would die. And unlike the Wind Tunnel this curse didn't go away once he killed the witch. It could only be broken if he told nothing but the truth for a whole year. So he answered the question.

"Well I'm afraid InuYasha that I am what you might call...infertile..."

A moment in silence passed, then everyone except Miroku burst out laughing. Miroku sighed knowing that as embarassing as this was to admit, it was easy to see that the others could find the irony of this so amusing.


	4. Naraku's Most Evil Scheme

Naraku's Most Evil Scheme

Naraku sat inside his hidden lair. His return meant only one thing, that he had created a new way to come alive. Through Kagura's eyes he viewed Kaede's Village setting his most evil plan into action.

"Kagura," he began. "It's time to extract my revenge against InuYasha, Michiru Kururugi, and that Demon-Slayer. Now that I have returned I must take hold of the key to my resurrection. Do it."

"Whatever." Kagura groaned. She was not happy to be back under Naraku's power and would want nothing more than to eliminate the cause for his return. But she knew if she tried, then Naraku would kill her. So she reluctantly obeyed hoping in the back of her mind that InuYasha and his friends would kill Naraku again soon. She spoke an incantation that Naraku told her to say around the outskirts of Kaede's Village. Just then the whole village burst into flames.

"Wha?" Kagura gasped. "Naraku, what's going on?"

"Calm yourself Kagura." Naraku chortled. "All will be made clear shortly."

Just then two figures with blank expressions appeared outside the fire. Kagura looked expecting to see Kanna and Kohaku back on their side. But when the two figures appeared, they were not who Kagura was expecting.

"Naraku, who are these two?" Kagura asked.

Naraku laughed, "The reasons I have returned Kagura. And the keys to seal the dooms of InuYasha and his friends."

Elsewhere over on the road connecting Kaede's Village to Kasasagi Town, Michiru and Sango were riding Kirara on the ground enjoying a calm quiet stroll through the forest. Michiru was riding lead while Sango was riding behind with her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Michiru," Sango sighed. "Doesn't this remind you of our honeymoon in the Colorado Rockies?"

"Yes." Michiru agreed. "One of the few times you ever agreed to spend a lengthy amount of time in the present. Of course this time we're not having as much difficulty with Kirara."

"That's right." Sango chuckled. "I remember back then it was hard enough convincing the people that Kirara's two tails were the result of a birth-defect. Much less riding her through the forest in public like we are right now."

Kirara purred good naturedly remembering that moment. Michiru then rubbed her ears knowing that she at first had taken offence to having to tell people that she had a "birth-defect." Shippo then hopped up upon hearing about Michiru and Sango's honeymoon.

"So guys, tell us more about your honeymoon." Shippo pleaded.

"Like we're gonna tell you anything!" Michiru replied. "What happened on our honeymoon is our business and our business alone!"

"Aw, c'mon don't be like that!" Shippo begged. "Tell me more! Tell me more!"

"Did ya get very far?" Kaname sang jokingly.

Michiru turned red upon hearing that, apparently not taking notice to the "greasy" little joke Kaname had pulled. Miroku however, catching on to what Kaname was saying, asked, "That's something I'd personally like to know about."

Sango looked up at Miroku and shouted, "What all we did on our honeymoon is none of your business Miroku!" She then slapped him again. All of a sudden InuYasha and Michiru stood in silence.

"InuYasha, Michiru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked over at Michiru. "Hey do you smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I smell smoke." Michiru nodded.

"Really?" Shippo asked. "I don't smell anything. I mean InuYasha can smell smoke miles away but how can Michiru as well?"

"Well once when you weren't around Shippo, my brother sustained a major head injury." Kaname explained. "The blow to his head altered and spiked his senses so now he has abnormal hearing, smell, sight, and taste."

"Not quite as powerful as InuYasha's, but close." Kagome finished. "But still, with those heightened senses, cocky attitude, insatiable hunger, love for combat, and not to mention owning a sword that was made with a part of InuTaisho's body, one could say that Michiru is a short-haired InuYasha."

"Well where is the smoke coming from guys?" Sango asked.

InuYasha and Michiru stood silent for a moment then they froze in fear, looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Oh no! Kaede's Village!"

"What?" the others said in shock.

"We have to hurry!" Michiru cried out. "Kaname hop on. Kirara, take to the sky!"

Kaname jumped on Kirara and Kirara leapt into the air. InuYasha picked up Kagome while Miroku made Hachi transform and carry the others back to Kaede's Village. Once there, both Shikigami users pulled out their weapons. Kaname twirled her staff around to charge it up and said, "Oh almighty flowing river, fall from the skies in a downpour! Cloudburst!" Then a powerful rain fell from the skies calming the fires down while Michiru pointed Shikiga towards all that remained.

"Shikiga!" He called to his sword. "Unleash the flow of water's blessings. Misty Gathering!" Just then a powerful mist surrounded the village putting out the rest of the ground fires. Everyone then landed on the ground amazed at what all happened to their homes. Kagome sobbed.

"I just hope that everyone made it out okay." She cried. "Especially Kaede, Kohaku," She then turned towards Michiru and Sango. "And your two daughters."

"And our THREE daughters Kagome!" Michiru snapped.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" A sisister voice laughed from the sky.

"What the?" InuYasha yelped then he scowled. "We know that laugh. Dammit! I should've known it was you Naraku!"

"That's right mutt." Naraku's voice boomed form out of nowhere.

"Why have you done this Naraku?" Kagome demanded. "What have you done with our loved ones."

"Well little priestess, you should know why I've done this. I want revenge for all the times you all killed me." Naraku stated crossly. "And as for your loved ones, Kaede, Kohaku, and that traitorous Kanna fled to Akebi Village." As Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, Naraku continued. "Oh, well those fools are of no concern to me."

"Then why did you attack?" InuYasha demanded.

"Why to obtain the perfect subjects to extract my revenge." Naraku smugly replied. "You see Woman of Demon-Slayer and descendant of Utsugi, it was brought to my attention that you two recently added two new additions to your little family."

Sango and Michiru upon hearing this looked at each other in shock. Sango then teared up. "No. No. NO!" She cried. "Not our Michigo and Sanru!"

Seeing Sango in tears Miroku then glared at the heavens. "I'm warning you Naraku! If you so much as harm one hair on those little girls' heads I swear I will make you pay!"

"Silence monk!" Naraku roared. "But you have reminded me..."

Just then, Miroku cried out in pain grabbing his hand as it began to glow. Then the all to familiar hole in his hand returned bringing with it the curse of the Wind Tunnel.

Seeing his friend once agian cursed with this abomination Michiru sobbed and cried out. "Naraku, you're planning on taking the live of my blood daughters to obtain your revenge aren't you?"

"No!" Sango sobbed realizing that Naraku would do something like that in a heartbeat.

"No, but believe me I wish it was that simple." Naraku answered. "But the truth is I need these children alive."

"Why?" InuYasha demanded. "Why must you show those girls any mercy?"

"Well you see mutt," Naraku began. "Right before the last time you killed me, I placed a curse on Michiru's reproductive organs." Kagome and Kaname turned pale upon hearing such a disgusting proclamation. "This curse would allow me to return just as soon as Michiru impregnated a woman. So you see after the Demon-Slayer recieved your seed, I was allowed to return." The group gasped realizing that Naraku used Michiru and Sango's love for each other as a weapon. "But there is a catch on my part, I can only live as long as these children remain alive so reluctantly I can't kill them."

Sango and Michiru sighed upon hearing that their children would be safe. But Naraku continued, "But I still have plans for them."

"What kind of plans?" Kaname demanded.

Naraku laughed cruelly and replied, "Demon-Slayer, remember what I did to your little brother?"

Sango, realizing what Naraku was saying, gasped in horror knowing now that Naraku planned to use her own children as his own puppets.

"No!" InuYasha cried out. "Damn you Naraku! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Kagome shot out, "But you can't do that! Michigo and Sanru are just babies!"

Naraku laughed, "Not anymore. I created a spell that made them grow up into adolescents in sixty seconds. And I will use their power to destroy you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Michiru flared knowing full well that wasn't true. Naraku would do anything and harm anybody to get what he wanted. "I swear to God I'll kill you for this!"

Naraku's voice just laughed and left the group alone. Sango fell to her knees and cried nonstop. Michiru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango." Michiru sobbed. "We'll get then back."

Sango wrapped her arms around Michiru's frame and wept into his chest, "I know, it's just that I was looking forward to watching them grow up. And now they've become teenagers, and we weren't around to watch them grow."

Michiru nodded and for a time both cried over the situation. But InuYasha interjected.

"Come on guys," he sadly told the team. "Let's go to Akebi Village and check on everyone."

"Right." Michiru agreed.

As the team made their way to the road leading to Akebi. Michiru looked towards what reamined of their home. "I swear Michigo and Sanru. I'll get you back!"


	5. Parental Grief

Parental Grief

InuYasha and company slowly walked torwards Akebi. Because of the horrible news that Michiru and Sango's children were stolen by Naraku, no one really had much to say to each other. All they knew was that they had to get to Akebi Village and check on the people that recently resided in Kaede's Village.

Miroku was doing everything in his power to hold his grief. It wasn't just because his Wind Tunnel had returned, after all Miroku knew Michiru and Kaname's Shikigami powers contained a technique that could harness it to where it would grow at a rate that would made the Earth's orbit around the sun look like Koga in an impatient mood. What he was more concerned with was Sango's feelings. Even though Miroku knew Sango didn't truly love him, it was still heartbreaking for Miroku to see her so unhappy. Especially since she would likely have to relive the nightmare that Naraku gave her for so long through her brother, only now through her own beloved daughters.

InuYasha was angry with himself. When Koga told them that Naraku had returned, he was all giggles thinking this would be a cakewalk considering how easy defeating him the last couple of times was. InuYasha was angry with himself because he had made the mistake of underestimating his opponent. And now that Naraku had Michigo and Sanru, it got him thinking.

"Hey guys," he began breaking the silence. "Naraku mentioned that the reason he was alive was because Michigo and Sanru were brought into the world."

"Yes, that's right." Kagome nodded. "What a horrible thing to do. Use the undying love a man has for a woman as a way to return only to recreate the nightmare that woman lived through for so long."

"Yeah." InuYasha nodded. "But I think there's more to it than that."

"What? But what more could there be to Naraku using Michigo and Sanru against us?" Shippo asked out of curiousity knowing full well Naraku's tricks often came with a catch.

"I don't know Shippo." InuYasha admitted. "I have a theory, but I don't think Michiru and Sango want to know it."

"It's alright InuYasha." Michiru sighed with a heart full of sadness. "I have a feeling your theory is similar to mine."

"InuYasha and Michiru often do think alike considering their bond." Kaname reminded everyone.

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't the case." Michiru sighed again struggling to hold his tears.

"Well what's your theory?" Miroku inquired.

"Naraku's life is linked to Michigo and Sanru," InuYasha reminded them. "So I have a feeling that Narku's death might be liked as well."

"What?" Kagome shrieked catching on to what InuYasha was saying. "But you don't mean?"

"Yes" Michiru nodded sadly. "If we kill Naraku again, there's a chance Michigo and Sanru will die as well. Meaning we'll have to bide our time until we're absolutely sure."

Sango hearing this looked up at her husband and sobbed. She knew that she wanted to kill Naraku as soon as possible, but this bit of information made sense. It got her thinking that if they killed Naraku, her own daughters might die as well. Could she afford to take that chance and make that sacrifice?

"But there is a flaw to Naraku's whole plan," Michiru spoke up.

"Huh?" Sango looked up.

Michiru then drew Shikiga and declared, "He doesn't know about Shikiga's special ability."

Sango looked at her husband with confused emotions. She knew that since Shikiga had the power of Tenseiga, then Michiru could use it's power to revive Michigo and Sanru if worst came to worst which was a sign of relief. But even still, that didn't mean that Sango could handle the pressure of having killed her own children even if for only a brief moment.

"Michiru," she began softly. "I know Shikiga has the ability to bring the dead back to life. But truth be told, I don't want it to have to come to that."

"I know Sango." Michiru softly replied. "But still, it's good to know there's a simple way to thwart Naraku's scheme thanks to InuTaisho letting me inherit this sword."

Sango then flared, "Simple way? You call killing our children a simple way to deal with this situation."

Michiru then held his hands in protest, "No! That's not what I meant! Do you think I want to have to resort to this? I don't want to kill our children either. I'm just saying we have an easy way of reviving them that Naraku doesn't know about."

Sango then got angry. "And if you have to resort to that, could you ever live with yourself with that knowledge?"

"Oh dear," Kagome muttered to her friends. "We recognize that tone."

InuYasha nodded sadly, "Yeah, both Michiru and Sango are both right about this situation, but at the same time can't agree with each other. The recipe for war."

"I'd be sad at myself to be sure, but I'd have to get over it eventually Sango." Michiru piped up offended. "We can't raise our children in a house of grief and regret, meaning you'd have to get over it as well."

Sango then broke what little restraint she had left. "And how would you expect me to do that?" Sango roared. "One day decide to forgive myself for having slayed my children?"

Hearing this, Michiru froze and turned towards Sango with a hurt look on his face. Sango wondered why Michiru looked at her so sadly then gasped realizing what she just said. A tear fell down Michiru's cheek.

"'Your' children Sango?" Michiru asked sorrowfully. "I case you've forgotten, I'm their father!" Michiru huffed and marched away in anger.

"Michiru wait!" Sango called out but to no avail. "Michiru...I...I'm sorry."

Kagome sniffed, "You're sorry?" she asked disgustedly. "You have no reason to be sorry Sango. I can't believe Michiru would suggest that he'd accept the fact if he killed his own children!"

InuYasha glared. "Hey! He never said he wanted to do it! He just said he'd do it if it accidentally happened that way!"

"That's right!" Kaname spoke up. "My brother will do everything in his power to prevent that Sango I assure you. He only meant he'd use Shikiga's power as a last resort!"

Sango then froze. She then realized that Kaname was right. Michiru did say he didn't want to resort to that. Which Sango knew did hear but didn't pay much attention to considering how mad she was. Now she knew that Michiru planned on using Shikiga's power if their children were accidentally killed not that he would go in, kill their daughters, and revive them like nothing had happened.

"Oh, Michiru." Sango sighed then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, don't make my husband out to be the bad guy. Michiru may have said he'd get over it, but he also said he'd get over it for the sake of our daughters, not his own. I'm going to find him."

Sango then took Kirara and went towards where Michiru had stomped off. A short walk later, she found her husband in a meditative pose. Although he looked peaceful with his eyes closed, Sango could tell he was filled with grief.

"What is it Sango?" Michiru asked sensing she was nearby.

Sango walked over to where Michiru was knelt, knelt down herself, and wrapped her arms around Michiru's frame. Tears ran down her face as she spoke.

"Michiru, my dearest Michiru," she began. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I mistook your words, I'm sorry I talked to you the way I did, and I'm most sorry for forgetting even for a moment that you were a part of this too I guess I was so overcome with sorrow over our daughters, that I forgot that I still had you."

"I know," Michiru murmured. "I'm sorry too. I should've stated that I only planned on using my Shikiga as a last resort, I'm sorry I suggested doing such a thing during a time when you were so fragile and easy to break."

Sango then nodded both happily and sadly, knowing that Michiru understood her feelings about the situation as she did about his.

"Michiru," she began drawing her husband's attention. "Hold me for a little while."

"Of course Sango." Michiru replied wrapping his arms around Sango's frame and squeezing gently. For a moment all the two could do was hold each other happily until Michiru broke the silence.

"Sango," he began. "No matter what happens, I promise you that I'll only use my Shikiga as a last resort if our daughters die after we've killed Naraku. But I promise you I'd never kill our daughters of my own free will."

Sango nodded, "I know Michiru, I know." she replied.

Then the two separated their embrace, looked in each other's eyes, and drew their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. When they broke, Michiru looked at Sango.

"Sango, let's go back to our friends now." he said. "I'm sure they're getting worried."

"Yes." Sango agreed as they got up and walked towards where they left their friends. Sango began thinking of Naraku, and how this news had almost created a massive argument that could've broken the team up. She thought to herself.

"Curse you Naraku! Not only have you taken our children, but you also caused me, my husband, and everyone else to fight each other as well! I swear I will make you pay for this!"

The team then regrouped and headed the rest of the way until they reached Akebi Village. Once there they asked where the residents of Kaede's Village were staying. The patriarch of the village then took the group to a small inn where Kaede and everyone were residing until they were ready to rebuild Kaede's Village. Once there, Kanna saw her parents and slowly walked over to them.

"Mommy and Daddy..." she softly spoke raising her arms in the air asking to be lifted up. Michiru then wrapped his arms around the daughter he still had and very much loved, and lifted her off the ground and hugged her sadly. Sango then got on the other side of Kanna facing her back and wrapped her arms around both her and Michiru. Then Kohaku came in.

"Sister and Brother..." he sniffed.

"Kohaku..." Sango murmured.

Kohaku then burst into tears. "You guys this is all my fault!" he spoke out full of remorse. "If I had kept a better eye on Michigo and Sanru none of this would have..."

"Hush Kohaku!" Michiru softly but firmly answered. "No one is blaming you. It's not your fault."

Kohaku nodded knowing his brother-in-law was known throughout all of Japan for his mercy and understanding as well as his combat skills. Sango then rested her hand on her brother while Kanna teared up and said, "Daddy, you will get my sisters back won't you?"

Michiru looked over at his friends and said, "We all will Kanna. We all will. But for right now, let's relax and get our heads prepared for this difficult journey."

"What?" InuYasha protested. "Your daughters have been kidnapped and you want to rest?"

"Michiru's right InuYasha." Miroku answered. "None of us will do Michigo and Sanru any good if we exhaust ourselves trying to get them back."

InuYasha sighed forcing to concede this point. They all then got a room and consulted with Kaede explaining the situation. After all was said and done, the team decided to turn in and rest and make a plan in the morning.


	6. Kagome's Solution to Michiru's Curse

Kagome's Unorthodox Solution to Michiru's Affliction

The next morning, Michiru headed to the inn's lounge. It was a small place with nothing more than a small table with daisies in a pot. But it was here that InuYasha and the others had agreed they would gather. So he waited for a little while until Kagome came in.

"You're up early." Kagome stated.

"Yes," Michiru sighed. "Not much desire to sleep considering yesterday."

"I understand." Kagome nodded. "By the way, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Michiru pondered. "For what?"

"For misunderstanding what you meant when you said you planned to use your Shikiga on your children." Kagome answered.

"Oh, that." Michiru said. "Don't worry about it, it was partially my fault for not making clear my true intentions there."

Kagome looked at the solemn expression on Michiru's face and suspected something was wrong. So she asked him, "Michiru, something else is bothering you I can tell. What's wrong?"

Realizing he had been found out Michiru grimaced and said, "Kagome, Naraku said the reason he returned was because of a curse he placed on my loins. That when I impregnated Sango, that allowed him to return."

"Yes we know," Kagome nodded. "And let me guess, you feel guilty for it. You're thinking like, 'If only I hadn't impregnated Sango then the greatest evil of all time would never have returned.' That it's all your fault he's back."

"Yeah." Michiru sighed. "And it's true isn't it?"

"No." Kagome answered. "First of all you didn't know that Naraku had placed the curse on you. If anyone should have known about that it would have been ME. After all I can sense demonic auras. Secondly you love Sango I know. And you two wanted to share your love with babies conceived by you and there's nothing wrong with that."

"But there's something else." Michiru said. "Something more...heartbreaking."

"Hmm?" Kagome asked.

"This curse is probably still very much in me." Michiru told her. "What if Sango and I want to have more children after we kill Naraku and this is still in me? Will they bring him back? Will they too be possessed by Naraku's influence?"

Kagome gasped realizing Michiru had a point there. If Michiru and Sango had more children, Naraku could return and possibly mobilize an army of Shikigami Users at his very wasteful disposal. In fact this in itself brought on another horrible thought: What if Naraku captured Michiru and Sango and, using his evil powers, forced them to breed nonstop and create children that Naraku would have grow up into his own personal slaves forced to wreak destruction and chaos upon all mankind? Or even worse, Naraku could force Michiru to breed with numerous females and even female demons and create an army of half-demon Shikigami hybrids which could even include...Kagome shuddered thinking that Naraku might force Michiru and Kagura to concieve children, but then realized something she said just now that could find out for sure. But the thought of having to do what she was thinking could cause controversy if the others took it the wrong way.

"We can find out if the curse is still in you." Kagome informed him. "But first we should wait until Sango and InuYasha arrive."

"Why?" Michiru asked.

"Because what I'll need to do, could be taken the wrong way unless I explain it to them." Kagome answered.

So they waited and after a few minutes Sango and the others arrived. Michiru and Kagome told them all about what they had just talked about, and Kagome then began to explain her plan on how they could be sure if Naraku's curse was still in Michiru.

"How can we do that?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, I can sense demonic auras as you know InuYasha." Kagome explained. "So if I were to use my powers in proximity to Michiru's loin area, I can sense the presence of Naraku or lack-there-of and can tell whether or not the curse is still within him."

"WHAT?" InuYasha screamed. "Are you seriously saying you want to put your hand near Michiru's 'private area' just to see if he still has a curse?"

"It's not just that InuYasha!" Kagome shot out. "It's the thought of Naraku using this curse to plague the lives of Michiru and Sango's children. It's the thought of him using them to cause chaos for all mankind. Not to mention it's to see if we can be sure once we kill him, we can make sure he stays dead this time! Didn't you say you'd stop at nothing to kill Naraku?"

"Then don't have anymore children then, it's as simple as that!" InuYasha stated over to Michiru and Sango.

"What?" Kagome glared. "Since when is it your business how many children Michiru and Sango have InuYasha?"

"Oh, and I suppose it's just the fact that you can sense the curse that's the only reason you'd be willing to do this?" InuYasha mocked. "How do I know you're not interested in Michiru? That you want to steal him away from Sango and have relations with..."

"InuYasha..." Kagome interrupted angrily with veins bulging from her forehead.

InuYasha grimaced realizing he had gone too far as Kagome finished.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha then crashed to the floor.

Sango looked over at Michiru and considered Kagome's words. She knew Kagome could sense if something was wrong with Michiru if it involved a demonic presence, but at the same time she didn't know about having a close friend do something like that to her own husband. Michiru looked over at Sango.

"Sango, I'll leave it up to you whether or not Kagome does this." Michiru told her. "I mean I know this might bother you, but we have to be sure to make sure anymore children we have won't be infected."

"Michiru," Sango began. "It's not that I don't want to know for sure, it's just that..."

"I know." Michiru answered. "But think of it this way, Kagome's a doctor and I'm a sick patient." Michiru joked but Sango didn't laugh or smile. Michiru then said, "Look Sango, I understand how you feel and we just had two children and we have Kanna. InuYasha may be right, I'm sure that we have enough children as it..."

"Do it." Sango said to Kagome upon hearing this. "If there's one thing I won't have on this journey it's you Kagome complaining about InuYasha being right over you." She then turned to her husband. "Besides, I trust you more than anyone Michiru and truth be told I do want to have more children someday. In fact I want to give you a son one day. But still I want to be present while Kagome does this"

Michiru blushed and sat down while Kagome positioned her hand until it was hovering three inches away from his loins. She studied what all she felt.

"Anything?" Miroku asked fully understanding of having a curse in one's body that was the doing of Naraku.

Kagome stood silent for a few seconds more and then took her hand away and smiled. "No." She stated. "There's nothing there." Everyone's eyes lit up at this declaration. "Apparently this is a once-in-a-lifetime curse. Naraku must've not had enough time to make it permanent before he died.

Michiru then hugged his wife happily and said, "Do you hear that dear? We can have all the children we want now and Naraku can't use them!"

"Yes." Sango whispered her eyes filled with tears of joy. "I'm so happy! Now I won't have to go through this again!"

InuYasha then looked over at Michiru and glared at him. Then he smiled and said, "I'm happy for you Michiru. Why don't you get started making it right now?"

"Sit boy!" Kaname called out. InuYasha crashed again.

"Ow! What did you do that for Kaname?" InuYasha complained.

"For being such a nosy little jerk about my brother and sister-in-law's love-life." Kaname grumbled.

"Honestly!" Kagome nodded. "How insensitive can you be InuYasha?" she asked rhetorically.

The group then gathered everyone together. Michiru then spoke to his daughter Kanna.

"Kanna, Mommy and I are going to go away for a while." Michiru told her.

"Take me with you Papa?" Kanna asked.

Michiru chuckled. "If only I could Kanna, but the truth is what we're going to be doing is very dangerous. Your monther and I love you so much and don't want you to get hurt."

"But Papa," Kanna griped. "I just lost my baby sisters. I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry about that Kanna." Michiru whispered as a brown pentagram appeared below his feet.

"Papa?" Kanna began, "What are you doing?"

Just then Michiru whispered in his hand, "Oh, great earthly blessings...let loose the sands that are infused with the desire of deep peaceful slumber. Dream Dust." Then Michiru opened his hand and blew in it letting loose a gentle dust onto Kanna's face.

"No...Papa." Kanna yawned tiredly knowing this particular spell. "Not...your...your...sleepy sand..."

"Shhh." Michiru gently shushed her. "It's alright Kanna. It won't hurt you, you know that. Just go back to sleep dear. Shhh. Go to sleep."

"I...I don't want to..." Kanna whispered feeling herself drift more and more. "go to...sleep."

"Sleep Kanna..." Michiru continued. "Drift away to the peaceful desire of deep sleep. And when you awaken you'll be greeted by the faces of your two little sisters."

Finally Kanna closed her eyes, yawned one last time, lay down on the ground, and drifted away to sleep. Michiru shook his head at having to do that, knowing full well that the dosage of Dream Dust he just gave Kanna would make her sleep until another Shikigami User woke her with the Rain of Revival. But at the same time he knew that sleep was the best defense against Naraku for Kanna, which was why Michiru also planned to do this to Kohaku as well. But Michiru knew that Kohaku knew the risks and was perfectly willing to let his brother-in-law do this. Michiru then turned to his sleeping daughter, knelt down, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my little white rose." Just then Sango came in.

"You're here to kiss her goodnight as well?" Michiru asked.

"She's our daughter isn't she?" Sango answered. She then bent down and kissed Kanna's forehead. Then they told Kaede to contact Tsuzumi Village and order supplies to rebuild Kaede's Village. They also told her to use the Bone-Eater's well, contact Michiru's parents, and have them look after Kohaku and Kanna until they returned. Then the group left Akebi Village and set out to find Naraku.


	7. Myoga Tells of Trouble

Myoga Tells of Trouble

InuYasha and the others had left Akebi Village. They were headed towards the newly repaired Castle Town which meant they had to make a pit stop at Tsuzumi Village to recover from travel. InuYasha and Miroku left to gather information leaving Kagome and the others to take care of lodgings.

"Well guys," Kaname began. "Shall we go see in Densuke's family is willing to put up with us tonight?"

"We're always welcome there." Shippo nodded.

"Yes." Kagome agreed. "But I don't think that it would be a good idea for Michiru and Sango to join us there."

"Huh?" Michiru asked. "Why do you say that Kagome?"

"Because," Kagome replied with a mischievous voice. "You two need to be alone sometime. I mean you two haven't been 'romantically involved' since we left Kaede's Village."

Catching on to what Kagome was implying, Kaname nodded. "She's right. You two haven't been intimate for awhile."

Michiru and Sango blushed. "We can't have sex at this time!" Michiru protested.

"Why not? What's stopping you?" Kaname asked confused. "You two love each other, you're married, and we've found out that it's safe for you to have sex since Kagome discovered that that curse was no longer in you. That all said, why can't you two have sex?"

Michiru blushed profusely, "I-i-i-it's not that we're incapable! It's just that, well, since we found out that Naraku kidnapped our daughters, I've been respecting Sango's privacy and I'm giving her time to grieve and...and..."

Michiru couldn't find the right words to explain in his condition but Kagome and Kaname nodded. "I see." Kagome sighed. "The grief of the loss of your daughters is affecting your intimacy."

"Yeah." Michiru nodded solemnly.

"But brother don't you see?" Kaname began. "That's what Naraku wants. Naraku wants you to feel helpless, he wants you to stop living, he wants the two of you to lose sight of each other."

"That's right!" Shippo agreed. "Look Naraku thinks that by taking your children that will stop you two from enjoying life. Well you can't let Naraku win in any way, shape, or form. If you stop enjoying each others' company, you've let Naraku win."

Sango considered the wise words of her friends. then she turned to her husband and said, "Our friends are right Michiru. Before Naraku took our children we had an active sex-life. Now we've barely looked at each other. We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and start being intimate again."

Michiru looked up at Sango in surprise. Even though their friends were right, he didn't think Sango would go for it so easily. But then he smiled and said, "Alright sweetheart, if that's what you want I think there's an all new inn here in Tsuzumi. Let the others rest at Densuke's while we go enjoy ourselves."

Sango smiled and the married couple left. The found the inn and got a room. They noticed it was sundown and decided to go out to eat. They chose a simple cafe near their inn and ate talking about what all they were going to do that night.

Meanwhile at Densuke's house, InuYasha and Miroku met up with the girls. Miroku looked around.

"Hey guys, where are Sango and Michiru?" He asked.

"At an inn." Kaname replied.

"An inn?" InuYasha asked. "Why would they stay in one of those?"

Kagome shot InuYasha a devious smile, one that InuYasha quickly caught on to. "Oh, I see."

Miroku knew by InuYasha's voice what all it meant. But he didn't react. His days with Sango were over, Miroku knew that. So if she wanted to be alone with Michiru and mate with him, it was her right. Just then, Kaname slapped her neck.

"Ouch!" She cried. Then she grumbled, "Myoga's here."

"Why hello Ms. Kaname." Myoga greeted. "It's certainly a pleasure to see you again, but why do you sound so annoyed at my arrival? You've never grumbled about my being here before."

"Because I'm getting tired of you always biting me whenever you show up." Kaname grumbled. "Why do you always have to bite me Myoga?"

"Your blood is absolutely delicious Kaname!" Myoga replied. "I can't help myself! I see you and I want to drink some!"

"You are aware that Michiru has the same blood flowing in his veins, right you old flea?" InuYasha grumbled. "I too am getting really tired of you always biting her of all people."

"'Old flea?'" Myoga piped up offended. "That's no way to talk to your bodyguard InuYasha."

"Shut up Myoga!" InuYasha snapped.

"Whatever, I've come with a message." Myoga began. "It turns out that two female warriors in strange armor have been terrorizing local villages and are on the way to the Castle Town. If you all leave at first light tomorrow you might be able to get there first."

"Outlying villages?" Kagome asked. "Have they attacked the wolf-demon encampment?"

"No." Myoga answered. "Apparently they know the danger in that."

"Well does anyone know how they attack?" Kaname asked.

"Apparently they use Shikigami powers." Myoga answered.

"Shikigami?" Kaname asked. "Wait! Two female warriors with Shikigami Powers? Guys could it be?"

"Michiru and Sango's daughters!" InuYasha answered.

"Huh?" Myoga asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, right! Myoga remember when you last left Kaede's Village Sango was pregnant?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Myoga asked. "Did she have her baby? Strange. Both warriors had Shikigami powers, but Kanna doesn't."

"No Myoga." Shippo answered. "Sango gave birth to two twin girls, twin girls that Naraku stole and is using them against us."

"I see." Myoga gritted. "What a horrible thing to do."

"Yes." Miroku nodded. "And we will make sure he pays for it."

"Yes." Kagome agreed. "But for now, let's leave Michiru and Sango alone. Let them enjoy themselves before raising their hopes of seeing their daughters."

Everyone nodded and went to bed. Meanwhile Michiru and Sango returned to their room in the inn. After they got there, the Shikigami user took the beautiful Demon-Slayer in his arms and kissed her passionately. Sango returned the gesture and placed her hands on the sash of her husband's kimono, untied the knot, ripped off his top. Michiru then took hold of Sango's sash and did the same kissing her neck and shoulder feeling her naked breasts pressed against his chest. He then dragged her to bed and they spent nearly four hours enjoying each other.


	8. Hope After Pleasure

Hope After Pleasure

Sango rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around her husband's strong flawlessly toned body. She had just finished playing all over Michiru's body and now it was time to take a breath. She breathed heavily and nuzzled against Michiru's left pectoral.

"Oh Michiru!" She breathed heavily. "That was...that was...that was fantastic!"

"Yeah," Michiru gasped. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Hey!" Sango jokingly flared while softly punching Michiru in the side. Michiru giggled.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough huh?" Michiru asked and smirked wickedly. "Well then, I think I know someone who's very ticklish!"

"Oh...don't...you...dare!" Sango blushed.

"Too little, too late, and too bad!" Michiru answered as he clawed up his fingers and began tickling Sango's waist.

"No! Hey stop that!" Sango laughed. "I swear, if I had my boomerang..."

"Yeah? Well the point is you don't!" Michiru laughed. "So I'm gonna take advantage of the situation!"

Sango blushed and pretended to make an angry face. "I hope you're enjoying my suffering because I swear I'll make you pay for this Michiru!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! You know you love it when I get playful." Michiru teased.

"Yeah, you're right I do." Sango nodded. "But now it's my turn!"

"What? No please, have mercy!" Michiru giggled.

"In your own words dear, 'Too little, too late, and too bad!'" Sango replied. "You'll get absolutely no mercy from me!"

"Yeah. That I can believe." Michiru agreed.

"Mmm-hmmm!" Sango nodded.

They continued with their tickling and foreplay until the next morning. They went to the front desk and checked out and headed to Densuke's place where the others, except for Shippo, had all woken up.

"Hey there!" InuYasha called out his mouth filled with his breakfast. "Did you two have a good night? You must've considering I could hear you all the way from here!"

"InuYasha, you nosy little pervert!" Kaname cried out as a vein bulged from her forehead.

"Uhhh..." InuYasha nervously stumbled knowing that a particular word was about to escape Kaname's lips. "Hey, it's not my fault I have powerful ears and I could hear virtually everything that went on!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Stupid mongrel!" Kaname gritted out.

"Huh?" InuYasha cried out. "Argh! Ooph! Ugh!"

"Heh! That's my girl!" Kagome smiled. "It's a wonder we didn't used to get along."

"Hey, let bygones be bygones!" Kaname answered. "After all, we both agree now that sometimes InuYasha deserves what he gets!"

"That's for sure!" Sango agreed. "Imagine! Prying into our sex-life like that!"

"Indeed." Miroku nodded. "Why don't you mind your own business InuYasha?"

"Oh, like you should talk!" InuYasha grumbled. "I'll bet you'd give anything to know about what all I heard last night!"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Michiru agreed. "Tell him and I'll crucify you InuYasha!"

Miroku blushed knowing full well that he was being a hypocrite, but Kagome decided to change the subject.

"Oh Myoga!" She began. "Why don't you tell Michiru and Sango about what you told us last night."

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"Oh right!" Myoga exclaimed. "Well, it seems that two masked teenage females have been terrorizing local villages. I don't know everything, but it appears they use Shikigami powers and I've heard that they carry Naraku's spider-symbol on their bodies."

Michiru and Sango looked at each other in shock.

"Teenage females?" Michiru repeated. "Shikigami?"

"Naraku's symbol?" Sango repeated with tears of hope falling from her eyes. "Michiru, could it be?"

"It has to be!" Michiru exclaimed. "Michigo and Sanru!"

"Myoga," Sango began her heart filled with hope. "Do you know where those girls are headed?"

"Apparently, they're headed for the newly rebuilt castle town." Myoga answered. "But there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Michiru asked.

"Apparently, Naraku wants these girls to not only destroy innocent lives, but he's also told them to find able-bodied male demons to impregnate them." Myoga answered.

"What?" Sango asked. "But that means that Naraku's planning on using our beloved Michigo and Sanru to create an army of Half-Demon Shikigami Hybrids."

"And what's worse," Michiru realized. "If he succeeds, our daughters will be in Naraku's custody when and if they give birth to them. Which means that Naraku will have an entire army at his disposal in no time!"

"Well what are we doing standing around here for?" InuYasha asked. "Let's hurry and get going so we can get Michigo and Sanru back and prevent this catastrophe!"

"Right!" Kagome nodded. "Let's wake Shippo up and get going!"

"No need, I'm already up!" Shippo called out. "Let's go!"

With that said, everyone finished breakfast and left Tsuzumi village and headed for the Castle Town.


	9. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

InuYasha and the others had left Tsuzumi Village and were headed towards the Castle Town. Michiru and Sango didn't speak much during the journey. For even though there was a big probability that they would be reunited with Michigo and Sanru, it was still technically only a chance. Besides both knew that Michigo and Sanru were under Naraku's control as Kohaku had once been. And even worse, Kohaku was a child when that happened to him, but Michigo and Sanru were babies so they would have no memories of their mother and father which would make getting through to them even harder than with Kohaku.

Miroku looked over at the woman he once loved and saw the dismal expression on her face. He sighed knowing that Sango had been through all this before.

All of a sudden, a group of demons approached the team. So the friends readied their armaments.

"Fox-Fire Chakram! Go!" Shippo cried out hurling the razor-sharp metal ring at an Enko. As soon as it left his hand, it grew into a massive circle charged with the green flame that sliced the pink demon in two after it made contact.

"Oh, Flame Burning Bright!" Kaname began. "Turn into a sword of wrath! Raging Flame!" She then hurled a fireball at a Skelebird with caused it to burst into flames. All that remained was a massive spider demon. Kagome was too freaked out to attack.

"InuYasha!" Michiru cried out. "Let's show him our combined wind technique!"

"You got it Michiru! Let him have it!" InuYasha smiled.

"Shikiga! Bind this disgusting arachnid with the four winds!" Michiru spoke to his blade which began to glow green. "Wind Star!" He then carved a star into the ground with his Shikiga and the star grew into his Wind Shikigami pentagram which surrounded the spider and held it in place. Then Michiru used his control over the Wind Star to cause it to rotate the spiders body all around like a NASA astronaut-in-training.

"Great job brother!" InuYasha spoke. "Now toss him my way!"

"Got it!" Michiru nodded. Then he tossed the pentagram in InuYasha's direction even as InuYasha held Tetsusaiga above his head.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha cried thrusting the massive blade on the ground sending the Wind Scar to the helpless spider-demon which could only look in horror as he became another victim of InuYasha and Michiru's Wind Star and Wind Scar combo attack. The battle was over after that.

"Heh! Always love it when we do that!" InuYasha smirked.

"You said it!" Michiru agreed. "All those guys put together don't stand a chance against us!"

"Hey! That's my line!" InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, but that's OUR move!" Michiru laughed.

The two friends continued their playful arguing throughout the rest of the journey.

"Geez! You'd think they'd get tired of horsing around after awhile!" Shippo griped.

"Leave them be Shippo." Kagome answered. "The truth they're doing this for a reason."

"Oh yeah?" Shippo asked. "What reason could that be?"

"InuYasha and Michiru are the most powerful members of the team." Kagome explained. "And as such it's easy for them to let their egos make them lose focus. So they try to be playful to keep the spirits light so that they don't get too cocky."

"Heaven knows InuYasha needs that especially." Kaname sighed.

"Tell me about it." Sango nodded. "Michiru has a lot more discipline than InuYasha does."

"No one has more discipline than I do." Miroku boasted. "After all I am a monk."

Sango spat out a laugh knowing that wasn't true at all. When it came to beautiful women, Miroku had absolutely no discipline whatsoever. Of course, now that she had Michiru she didn't care about that anymore. All she cared about was getting her children back, waking up Kanna and Kohaku, and settling down with the happy family she wanted to start with Michiru.

Night was approaching and the guys decided that they should set up camp. They found a dry cave that was void of demons and had plenty of room for all. It even had a hole that would make for a good chimney for a campfire. Kagome and Shippo gathered the kindling and dry leaves and set it in a fire pit InuYasha dug up with his claws.

"Kaname," Kagome started. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Kaname replied. She then invoked her Fire Shikigami and lit the pit. Sango and Michiru decided to go hunting for some meat while InuYasha began practice sparring with Miroku and Shippo.

"You call that an attack?" InuYasha smirked as Shippo had caused his shakram to grow and used it like a melee weapon which InuYasah easily blocked.

"Hey! I'm not used to using melee weapons like you are InuYasha!" Shippo complained.

"Then allow me." Miroku stepped in. He then swung his staff at InuYasha, but InuYasha didn't block. Instead he just kept dodging and dodging until at last Miroku passed out from over-exertion.

"Heh! You're getting slow old human!" InuYasha taunted. "I didn't even have to attack to beat you!"

"Beat this!" Shippo declared aggressively. Then he swung at InuYasha again, but InuYasha easily brought his Tetsusaiga into the hole between the massive ring and wrenched it from Shippo's hands!

"C'mon! Is this the great warrior that so many travelers to Kaede's Village speak of witnessing?" InuYasha asked. "If so, the stories we hear of you must be extremely overrated!"

"My skills are legendary InuYasha!" Shippo shot back.

"Then my skills must be devine Shippo!" InuYasha countered. "In fact, I bet I could still bop you on the..."

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome flared knowing what was about to happen. InuYasha then collapsed to the ground. "Well, I think that's enough training for now. Let's wait until Michiru and Sango return with dinner."

"Sounds good I agree." Miroku nodded.

Elsewhere in the forest, Michiru and Sango had spotted a really meaty looking deer and beagn to chase it quietly. Even though there was no way even a group as large as theirs could eat something like that in one night, everyone knew that Michiru and Kaname's Ice Shikigami could preserve it for an extended period of time. Also they had a cooler with a carrying strap that Michiru and Kaname brought from home. They were just about to throw Sango's chain to restrain the animal, when suddenly they heard footsteps approach. Michiru drew his Shikiga and Sango her boomerang and prepared for the worst.

"Michiru," Sango whispered. "Could those be demons?"

"I don't know Sango." Michiru answered. "But there's no time to get the others. We'll have to handle this ourselves."

Sango nodded and the two quietly headed to where the footsteps were. They followed them to a clearing where two figures were sat. Michiru used his Light Shikigami to reveal that area. When it settled, Michiru and Sango's mouths popped open in shock.

"S-S-Sango." Michiru stuttered. "Those two figures are teenage girls. And, and,and they look..."

"Just like me." Sango finished.

The two girls looked back at Michiru and Sango with glazed eyes that Sango knew all to well.

"Michiru," Sango sniffed with more joy than fear. "We've found Michigo and Sanru at last!"

"Yeah, but now comes the hard part." Michiru replied nervously. "Getting through to them."


	10. Naraku's Taunting

Naraku's Taunting

Sango looked at the two teenage girls standing twenty feet away from them. A shudder ran down her spine to see the glazed look in her beloved daughters' eyes. As for Michiru, he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder seeing her tense up.

"Relax dear," Michiru calmly whispered, "You won't do our daughters any good by being tense."

"I know that Michiru." Sango answered. "It's just seeing the sight of Kohaku's glazed eyes in the eyes of the two girls I sired with you, it just hurts that's all."

"I know." Michiru replied. "I know. It hurts me too, but thankfully I don't think they've noticed us. And it's nighttime. We may have the element of surprise. If we can ambush Michigo and Sanru, maybe we can hold them until we find a way to extract the curse from them."

Sango looked at her husband and back to her children, she noticed Michiru had a point. Michigo and Sanru didn't seem to be aware of them so it seemed like this was as good a chance as any to take them and find a way to cure them. But at the same time, Sango knew perfectly well that Naraku was full of tricks. Therefore it was more than possible that Naraku was only making it seem like Michigo and Sanru were unaware of their presence just to lure them into a trap.

Michiru looked at Sango and sighed knowing what was running throught her head. He knew too that when it came to Naraku, things were hardly ever what they appeared to be. But at the same time he knew that opportunity was not something you passed up on in situations such as this.

"I know what you're thinking Sango." Michiru sighed. "I'm worried too. But we have to at least try to get in closer to see if we can capitalize on this opportunity."

"You're right Michiru." Sango agreed. "Let's see if we can sneak up to at least get within range and tell if we can get them without fighting them."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." A familiar, smug, feminine voice replied. Michru and Sango turned to see Kagura standing behind them with her infamous arrogant expression on her face.

"Kagura." Michiru gritted through his teeth. "Listen witch, I'll only ask this once. Let our daughters go!"

"I'm afraid not." Kagura sighed. "They're not mine to return to you. These girls now belong to Naraku."

"Kagura, watch what you say!" Michiru growled.

"Those are our daughters Kagura!" Sango called out with a sobbing voice. "Please, Kagura! Please, let them go!"

"I would!" Kagura snapped to the surprise of Michiru and Sango. "Believe me, if Naraku didn't have that hold on my life I'd return your children to you. Unfortunately Naraku still has my heart, still can decide to kill me, and still owns me. If I gave you back your daughters, Naraku would kill me!"

Michiru nodded sadly. He knew Kagura didn't have a choice but to obey Naraku, but at the same time Michigo and Sanru meant more to him than anything. Michiru didn't want to fight Kagura either for two reasons. The first being that even though Kagura wasn't his friend, Michiru still respected her. Secondly, Kagura was Kanna's sister and Kanna was Michiru and Sango's adoptive daughter, and even though Kanna had no memory of her big sister it still wasn't right that Michiru had to fight Kagura. So he decided to try one last time.

"Kagura, it doesn't have to be this way!" Michiru spoke out loud. "I don't want to fight you."

"Truthfully, neither do I for that matter." Kagura admitted as what appeared to be a small tear fell from her eye. "After all, I know my sister calls you 'Daddy' and loves you like a father Michiru after all these years of looking out for her." She then turned to Sango, "The same goes for you Woman of Demon Slayer. You've taken care of Kanna for years and I can't be prejudiced towards you for that."

"Then please let our daughters go Kagura." Sango begged. "Kanna loves Michigo and Sanru like her own sisters! She wants to wake up from her Shikigami slumber and see their faces."

"Shikigami slumber?" Kagura asked. "What do you mean?"

"I placed a spell on Kanna with a spell called Dream Dust." Michiru explained. "It puts whoever breathes it in into a deep sleep until another Shikigami spell called Rain of Revival is cast on her and wakes her up."

"I see," Kagura nodded. "But why did you do that?"

"To protect her and Kohaku from Naraku." Michiru answered. "Naraku can't influence Kanna and Kohaku if they're asleep this way, I also arranged for Kohaku and Kanna to be put in the care of my parents back in the present. And if I know my father, he and his friends are protecting them with their lives."

Kagura gasped at this declaration. She knew Michiru and Sango would protect Kanna, but she had no idea they would go to these lengths just to protect her and Kohaku. She looked at Michiru and then at Sango with a begging and pleading look in her eyes.

"Please Kagura," Sango begged once more. "We went through and arranged so much so that Kanna would be safe from Naraku. Please return our daughters to us, it's what your sister would want you to do."

Kagura froze at those words. She immediately realized that Sango was right. Kanna loved Michigo and Sanru like her own sisters and wanted to see them, and play with them, and have a normal sisterly life and bond with them. Kagura then saw Michiru and Sango in a light she herself never thought she'd see in anyone let alone any humans. Michiru and Sango, like Sango said, went through so much to see that Kanna was safe from Naraku. Kagura owed them for this. She then nodded.

"Alright." Kagura agreed. "For the Kanna's sake, and for all you've done for her, I'll return your precous daughters to..."

Just then a big flash of lightning split the air and dark clouds descended from the sky. Kagura then grabbed at her chest realizing that Naraku was making good on his threat to her for betraying him.

"Foolish Kagura!" Naraku's growling voice appeared out of nowhere. "You've gotten soft and weak! And all just because these two fools are taking care of that insignifigant Kanna?"

"Damn you to hell...Naraku!" Kagura cried out. "I hope Michiru and InuYasha rip you up into fish bait!"

"That will never happen Kagura!" Naraku's voice sneered as Kagura's lifeless body fell to the ground. "As long as I have these two girls, there's nothing that InuYasha and his friends can do to me. Even if they survive this battle, it won't matter."

"And why's that Naraku?" Michiru demanded.

"Because, puny little Shikigami Master, even if you somehow track me down and kill me," Naraku's voice began. "Just as I would die if Michigo and Sanru died, if you kill me Michigo and Sanru would die as well!"

Michiru then realized with that that the theory he and InuYasha had earlier was 100% accurate. Unless they found a loophole, if they killed Naraku, then Michigo and Sanru would die as well. Michiru then grasped his Shikiga. He didn't want to have to use its Tenseiga ability on his own flesh and blood, but now it seemed like their options weren't many.

Sango then looked at her husband holding Shikiga and remembered the argument they had not too long ago. She cried out, "No Michiru! Please don't do it! There's got to be another way!"

"There is no other way Demon Slayer." Naraku's voice taunted. "But there's nothing stopping you from killing them and putting me out of your misery now is there? After all, their Shikigami magic pales in comparison to yours Descendant of Utsugi. And they don't know anything of your Demon Slayer combat skllls Sango. This should be an easy kill for you!"

Michiru then glared at the cloud this voice was coming from. "Forget it Naraku! I won't kill my own daughters!"

"And neither will I!" Sango cried out.

"Heh! I thought you might say that!" Naraku's voice sneered. "Then I'll take great pleasure in watching your daughters kill their own parents in cold blood!"

"Don't bet on it Naraku!" InuYasha cried out from the distance.

"WHAT!" Naraku cried out in disbelief. "But...when...how...what...why?"

"Confused Naraku?" Kagoem sneered. "When Michiru and Sango took so long getting back, we figured they were in danger and needed our help!"

"So I sent one of my wind scouts out to survey the situation and lead us to my brother and sister-in-law!" Kaname declared in triumph.

"NO!" Naraku growled. "Curse you all! Don't think this is over! I'll be back!"

With that, a light appeared around Michigo and Sanru.

"Oh, no you don't!" Michiru declared as a brown Shikigami pentagram appeared at his feet. "Oh, great earthly blessings...let loose the sands that are infused with the desire of deep peaceful slumber. Dream Dust." He then let loose his Dream Dust intending to put his daughters to sleep while they were distracted.

"No! Hold your breaths you two!" Naraku cried out. But it was already half too late. For while the dust hadn't reached Michigo yet, Sanru had inhaled a very large dosage already and began to fall asleep.

"InuYasha!" Michiru cried out. "Quick! Grab Sanru and pull her out of that teleporter before it's too late!"

InuYasha then leapt out and grabbed Sanru just before the teleporter wore off. He then brought her to her parents, and Sango took Sanru from InuYasha's arms and held her like she would never let her go again.

"Sanru," Sango whispered. "Thank God we got you back!"

Michiru put his hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sorry Sango," He began. "Naraku caught on to what I was planning before I could save Michigo."

"It's alright my love." Sango sobbed. "We'll get Michigo back!"

"But it won't be so easy." Miroku spoke. "Naraku will now train Michigo to be immune to Michiru's Dream Dust."

"You're right Miroku." Kagome nodded sadly. "But at least we got Sanru back. Now guys, let's go back to the Bone-Eater's well and bring Sanru to Michiru and Kaname's mother. She can easily rid Naraku's presence from Sanru's body just as she did with Kohaku."

"Right!" InuYasha nodded. "And while we're at it we can check on the progress of rebuilding Kaede's Village."

InuYasha then hoisted Sanru's sleeping body on his shoulders and the team headed back north to Kaede's Village. Michiru looked back at the field where everything took place.

"Hang in there Michigo." Michiru thought to himself. "I'll get you back too."


	11. A Cure For Miroku

A cure For Miroku

"Geez Michiru!" InuYasha griped. "Why did you have to bring Kagura's dead body with us?"

Michiru glared at his friend. While he did understand InuYasha bias feelings torwards Kagura, it still bothered him that InuYasha didn't believe that after all Kagura did for them, or tried to do for them, that she was entitled to a proper burial. After all, Kagura attempted to help them destroy Naraku once-upon-a-time on Asagiri Island as well as many other occasions during their countless battles against him. Also, Kagura did risk her life to attempt to give back Michigo and Sanru to their parents. Also, there was the fact that Michiru respected Kagura to a degree. Anybody who had a respectable quality about them deserved to be buried and mourned as far as Michiru was concerned.

InuYasha sighed knowing what all was running through his friend's head. He knew his pride often blinded him to the good traits people had causing him to focus mainly on their bad traits. Though he'd never show it, a part of him was ashamed for this fact about him. InuYasha knew Michiru was right about burying Kagura, but mourning her was something else entirely.

"Look InuYasha, I know how you feel." Michiru stated. "But not even Kagura deserves to be abandoned and left to rot in the sun whilst scavengers feast upon her carcass."

"Michiru's right InuYasha." Miroku agreed. "The only being that would deserve that kind of fate would be Naraku."

Kagome turned a shade of green as the image of Naraku decaying away surrounded by flies and vultures flashed in her mind. But even though this image sickened her, it also brought her much pleasure considering all that Naraku did to them.

Sango said nothing to this. She did believe in burying Kagura, but didn't want to talk about it. She was more concerned with the fact that her baby was back in her arms even though she was a teenager now.

"If only there was some way to remove this curse from her..." Sango thought to herself. She sighed sadly as a tear fell from her cheek wishing that she could just pick Sanru up in her arms, and cradle, and sing soft lullabies to her.

"Hey Sango," Michiru said bringing Sango back to reality. "Sango what's wrong? We've got one of our daughters back now."

"I know dear." Sango smiled sadly. "It's just that I wish she was still a baby."

"Yes I know." Michiru sighed. "Me too. But maybe there's a way to break this curse on her."

"Maybe..." Sango sighed. "I sure hope so."

"I don't know," Miroku stated. "I think I kind of like her like th..."

Michiru then angrilly drew Shikiga and caused the blade to crackle with electricity and held it in Miroku's face.

"Don't even THINK about it Miroku!" Sango flared. After all the stress of having to deal with losing her daughters, the last thing she wanted to deal with was Miroku thinking dirty thoughts about her daughter.

Michiru then turned a angry shade of red and gritted out, "I'm warning you Miroku. If you so much as LOOK at our daughter in a perverted manner, I'll chop your head off!"

Miroku then held his hands in protest, "No, I wasn't thinking like that! I was just admiring how much she looks like her mother!" Then Miroku clutched his arm realizing he had made the mistake of lying which caused the cursed vien in his arm to grow a few inches torwards his shoulder.

Kaname scowled, "Well congratulations Miroku! Now you have to start that whole, 'year of honesty' ordeal to take away that curse put in your left arm!"

"WHAT?" Miroku gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"That witch that placed that curse on you is a very good friend of mine." Kaname answered. "She told me about how you cheated her out of her home and placed that curse on you that forces you to tell the truth."

"A curse to tell the truth?" Kagome asked. "How does it work?"

Kaname then walked up to Miroku and lifted his sleeve to reveal to the others a disgusting looking vien in his left arm that was about five inches away from his shoulder.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped. "What is that horrid thing?"

"It's a curse that spreads up Miroku's arm everytime he tells a lie." Kaname explained. "If Miroku continues to lie the vien will pass his shoulder and spread across his chest. And, God forbid, if it reaches his heart it will kill him."

"What?" Sango asked.

"So THAT'S why you haven't been performing those fake exorcisms and fake fortune tellings whenever we reach a new village!" Shippo observed then he laughed. "And here I was fooled into thinking that it was because you had changed your ways!"

"Shippo, it's not funny!" Kagome scolded. Then she turned to Kaname. "Is there anyway to remove this curse?"

"Yes." Kaname answered. "In order to remove the curse, Miroku must tell the truth about everything for a whole year."

InuYasha then turned torwards Miroku and stated, "Miroku's screwed."

"Then there's the alternative." Kaname continued.

"Alternative?" Miroku beamed his face lighting up. "What alternative is that?"

Kaname looked at Miroku and grinned. "You have to go to every village where you've lied to someone in some way, shape, or form and head to the village square and yell out the confession that you are a liar and a con-man who lied to people about exorcisms, and telling women that you pretended to be a fortune teller so you could recieve their money and/or get them to go to bed with you, etc. etc. etc."

Miroku then turned pale, realizing that while that would be easier to do than avoid lying for a whole year, it would also take time. Not to mention that he would probably have to deal with the wrath of a lot of people. Also that would probably make him a lot less popular with the ladies than he already was. But Miroku knew he was pretty much incapable of telling the truth for a whole year, so his options weren't many.

InuYasha and Shippo were really enjoying this. The thought of Miroku's life depending upon him apologizing for his lies and deception was just too funny to ignore. As for Kagome, she was torn between pity and amusement. On one hand, she felt sorry for Miroku for his predicament. But on the other, it was amusing that Miroku's dishonesty had come back to haunt him.

"But why didn't the witch tell me this before?" Miroku asked.

"Because she wanted you to be afraid so that when you found out, you'd be willing to go through with this humiliation." Kaname answered. "Oh, and just for you information Miroku, she's still alive. So if you do go through with this alternative and afterwards you go back to your old ways, she'll put the curse back on you and this time there will be no alternative."

Miroku groaned realizing that the witch intended to change Miroku's entire life, not destroy it.

InuYasha then grinned at Miroku, "Well Miroku, you've already got a really deadly curse in your right hand that there's no cure for except Naraku's destruction. Now you've got a curse that there's an easy way to get rid of. What are you going to do?"

"Yeah Miroku!" Shippo answered. "If I were you, I'd take the alternative."

Miroku looked up to his friends and could see the concern for him in their eyes. Even Michiru, Miroku's rival for so many years, was showing he was worried for him. Miroku sighed remembering that one of the reasons he married that girl that was to be betrothed to a demon was to run away from him and Sango. Now that he was here, he could see that Michiru despite everything was his friend. He then sighed again."

"Alright." he agreed. "Where's the next town?"

"Minamo Village." Sango answered. "That's where you'll start."

"Then let's get going!" InuYasha answered looking forward to seeing Miroku squirm after these confessions were made.

"First things first InuYasha." Michiru spoke up. "First we have to bury Kagura and at least give her a moment of silence."

"You're right." InuYasha agreed. "Leave the digging to me. Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!"

With that, InuYasha's fingernails turned gold and long and he began clawing at the earth while Kaname and Michiru made the ground easier to dig by adding their Water Shikigami to the ground. In due time, a six-foot deep pit big enough to hold Kagura's body was dug. Miroku had taken the time to make a simple coffin for Kagura to lie in. After they set Kagura's body in the ground, they buried her and were silent for a few minutes and continued northwest to Minamo Village and Kaede's Village so that they could go to the present to hide Sanru from Naraku.

Elsewhere in Naraku's lair.

"Damn! They got hold of Sanru!" Naraku griped. "And what's more, they're taking her to that loathsome witch of a mother of Michiru and Kaname to exorcise my presence from her! And considering she was able to do that for Kohaku, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll succeed! I can't allow that to happen! Especially since I've also lost Kagura, and I still don't have enough materials to make another incarnation."

Naraku angrilly paced realizing his only chance of getting Sanru back so that he would have more time to recover his strength and fight InuYasha and the others himself was to send Michigo out to recover her. But Naraku knew that would be risky, he knew that Michiru would probably try to capture her if her caught her in the act. But fortunately, he was now aware of Michiru's Dream Dust spell. With that he created a special collar that would filter dust from air so that when Michigo breathed, the dust couldn't affect her. He then spoke.

"Michigo, go now and find InuYasha and the others. Once you find them, stay low and don't get caught. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, recover your sister and come back to me. Do not engage in battle if you can help it." Naraku ordered Michigo.

Michigo then got up and in a trance-like state left Naraku's lair to find her enemies and recover her sister, just as her master ordered her to do.


	12. Naraku's Underestimation

Naraku's Underestimation

Michiru and his friends had arrived in Minamo Village. It was sundown, so Miroku's confession would have to wait until morning light. They decided they were going to get an inn room and some supper. They got a room at the inn and headed to the small chicken farm behind it. The head of the household recognized the group and was more than happy to fix them a good meal. He readily prepared a great big roast chicken and set it before the group. InuYasha tried to hog it all.

"InuYasha, behave yourself!" Kagome scolded. "Do you have any table manners at all?"

"You think this is bad Kagome?" Kaname asked. "I once went to a fancy restaurant with InuYasha and he made such a pig of himself!"

"What?" Kagome gasped. "InuYasha! Don't you know that you're supposed to be civil at those kind of places?"

"Shut up!" InuYasha scowled. "When I'm hungry, I get primal. It's as simple as that! So there!"

"That brings up another fault you have InuYasha," Kaname replied. "You're so immature!"

"Tell me about it." Kagome grumbled. Then she turned to see Michiru and Sango just picking at their portion. "Hey you two, what's wrong?"

Michiru looked up in surprise. "Oh, n-nothing!" he studdered.

Kagome wasn't buying it. "Uh-uh! I know something's troubling you two. What is it? Do you want to eat alone?"

"No, it's not that." Michiru answered. "It's just that, I was thinking about Sanru."

"What about her?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I'm starting to think that getting her back was too easy. Especially for a situation involving Naraku." Michiru replied. "I mean Myoga found out where she was, we went to that direction, Sango and I find her and Michigo, Kagura dies, and I recover Sanru. But it's never been this easy before. I mean sure it's been easier considering our skills keep growing and Naraku being dead for so long has provided us with more combat skills and enhanced old ones, but not even Naraku would give up two of his servants so easily unless..."

"Unless there's a catch!" Shippo finished.

"Exactly." Michiru nodded. "But the question is, 'What?'"

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Minamo, Michigo was recieving orders from her master.

"Michigo," Naraku began. "It's almost nightfall. When the hour is late, InuYasha and his friends will be sound asleep. At that hour, sneak into their room and kill then all in their sleep. Then fetch your sister and bring her to me." Naraku then laughed hysterically. "And make sure the deaths of your own parents are especially gruesome! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Michigo replied monotonously. "Kill InuYasha and my own parents in their sleep. Bring sister back to you."

A few hours later, Michigo crept into Minamo Village. She found the inn where InuYasha and the others were staying and walked over to the sliding door leading to their room. She quietly slid it open and saw eight blankets with bulges underneath them. One of which was Sanru. Michigo then held a dagger in her hand and crept to the bundle where her mother Sango was sleeping under. She knelt down and pulled Sango to her back. She then positioned the dagger-blade right at Sango's chest and then jerked her hand in the air and thrusted it! But as soon as the daggar made contact, Sango burst into a cloud of smoke right before Michigo's eyes!

"What?" Naraku gasped watching the whole thing. "What just happened?"

Just then the other figures burst into smoke and the candles in the room lit up revealing InuYasha and the others gathered at the door looking at Michigo.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Michiru sounded as he shook his head. "What? Did you think we were stupid Naraku?"

"Nope, not this time!" Shippo answered as his doppleganger spell finally disappeared altogether.

"Boy was that low!" Kagome sniffed. "Forcing Michigo to attempt to helplessly kill her own mother! But that's Naraku for you!"

"Curse you all!" Naraku spoke through Michigo's voice. "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy!"

"Indeed." Kaname answered. "You may be evil Naraku, but you usually are incredibly (and annoyingly) intelligent."

"You said it!" InuYasha agreed. "Heh! Even I give you that much credit Naraku! I guess being dead really wears away at your brain huh?"

Hearing this Naraku scowled. "You dare to mock me InuYasha? I am more intelligent than you all could ever hope to be! In fact, I did have a plan for if you caught Michigo as I sent her out to retrieve Sanru."

"What kind of plan?" Kaname asked. "We've got Michigo surrounded! There's nothing you can do to stop us from claiming her!"

"Oh, I beg to differ on that Descendant of Utsugi." Naraku replied. The others then looked in shock as Michigo pointed the dagger at her own throat!

"What?" Sango gasped. "No!"

Michiru looked in horror realizing what was running through Naraku's mind. "You can't do this Naraku! You need Michigo alive in order to stay alive!"

"Not necessarily." Naraku smirked. "After all, you've got Sanru and you're going to take care of her right? Well if Sanru is alive and safe..." Michigo then pulled the dagger closer to her throat. "Then Michigo is dispensable." Then Michigo thrust the blade in her throat and died.

"NO!" Sango screamed. She then ran to the corpse of her now dead daughter and held her and wept. The last of Naraku's presence in Michigo died as well with his horrible chortling fading into the distance.

Sango didn't even notice, she was too busy holding her daughter's bloody lifeless body and crying. Michiru then placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at her sorrowfully. Then he placed the other hand on the hilt of his Shikiga. Knowing what was running through her husband's mind, Sango nodded and Michiru drew his blade and invoked the power of Tenseiga that Shikiga had copied. He then waved the sword over Michigo's lifeless body and almost instantly the wound healed, her eyes flitted, and she awoke. Then Michiru stripped off the collar around her neck that made her immune to his Dream Dust and sprinkled it in her face causing her to pass out instantly.

"It worked!" InuYasha gasped. "The power of Tenseiga! Guys it worked!"

"Yes, and what's more," Miroku replied. "Naraku has no idea that Michigo's back from the dead."

"Yes, but that probably won't last." Michiru replied. "We'd better hurry and get to Kaede's Village right after Miroku's made his confession in the morning."

"Wait!" Miroku began. "Kaname, did the witch say that the confession had to made during the day?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, no why?" Kaname asked.

"Because if I make the confession now, then Hachi can fly us there right now." Miroku replied.

"Awwww!" Shippo groaned. "And I was looking forward to seeing how the villagers were going to react to you!"

"Sorry Shippo." Miroku answered. "But we have to make haste!"

"Uh-huh." InuYasha groaned. "Why do I have the feeling this is more about you avoiding the villagers' wrath than about getting Michigo and Sanru to safety?"

"Now, now InuYasha." Miroku waved his hands in protest. "I would never take such a low road in this kind of situation." Then he grabbed his arm in pain as the ugly green vein grew a few more millimeters towards his shoulder.

"Really?" Kaname asked sarcastically. "Well your cursed arm says otherwise!"

Miroku grumbled and then went to the square and prepared to give his confession even though there was nobody there to witness it.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily Miroku." Kaname smirked.

"People of Minamo Village," Miroku began. "I stand here to telly you all that I am a liar. All those times I told you I was exorcising your homes were lies for free room and board or to cheat you out of your money. All those fortune-tellings were just schemes for your money or to get beautiful women in bed with me."

He then went on and on with his confession. InuYasha grumbled. "Aw damn! Too bad no one's here to hear this."

"Don't be so sure of that InuYasha!" Kaname smirked. "I just used my magic to wake everyone up and hear Miroku broadcasting his confession live so-to-speak."

InuYasha then grinned as Miroku finished his confession.

"Well then shall we go?" He asked.

"Uh, Miroku?" Kaname asked.

"Yes Kaname?" Miroku answered.

"Behind you." Kaname laughed.

Miroku then turned pale with fear as slowly he turned to see an angry mob armed with rotten fruits, eggs, and vegetables slowly approaching him.

"Well Miroku." Kagome sighed. "Looks like things are about to get messy."


	13. Back to the Present

Back to the Present

After the confrontation with the villagers at Minamo, the others boarded Hachi and made their way back. Miroku had taken a really large assault of rotten eggs, dung, and had to take a really long bath. Unfortunately, Minamo Village refused to accomodate and the others were forced to find a body of water on the way back to Kaede's Village.

Kagome, Kaname, Miroku, Michigo, Sanru, and Shippo were all flying on Hachi, but Sango, InuYasha, and Michiru flew on Kirara. Because of Miroku's horrendous stench, InuYasha and Michiru needed to be as far away from him as possible since they both had an incredible sense of smell. Although it didn't help much fo InuYasha.

"Ugh! Whoever would've thought that I'D be the one suffering for Miroku's past sins?" InuYasha asked with a disgusted moan.

"Yeah, maybe we should invest in some gas masks while we're back in the present." Michiru agreed. "Something tells me that Miroku's gonna smell much worse in towns like Kasasagi, and Tsuzumi."

InuYasha turned green at the idea of villages with large populations doint to Miroku what the people of Minamo did. More eggs, more rotten vegetables, and probably a whole lot more dung.

"Please!" InuYasha nearly vomited. "Please can we find a bathing area soon?"

"Yeah Sango." Michiru complained. "I'm starting to smell it too, and it's gradually getting worse!"

Sango looked at InuYasha and her husband with concern seeing them turning green. She remembered the head injury Michiru had so many years ago that spiked his senses and also of InuYasha's natural sense of smell and was worried for them.

"Wait." Michiru spoke. "Hey InuYasha! The scent is getting faint!"

"What?" InuYasha asked then he nervously sniffed. "Yeah, you're right! But why?"

"Maybe we're near water." Michiru replied. "Remember the swamp near Koga's domain?"

"Don't remind me." InuYasha grumbled. "I try not to remember falling in the mud."

Sango laughed and said, "Alright let's check it out!"

Kirara then decended downwards and Hachi seeing her followed. The landed and to their dissapointment saw no water.

"Aw damn!" InuYasha griped. "Just when I thought I was going to be free of that stench!"

"You're not the only one who suffering here InuYasha!" Kagome yelped. "Even though we were on Hachi's tail, we could still smell Miroku."

"Yeah." Kaname groaned. "And imagine how Hachi feels?"

The others looked to Hachi also turning green and vomiting profusely. He then turned torwards the others.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" He griped. "I'm sorry master, but I can't handle your stench and trek long distances at the same time!"

Miroku looked at Hachi and then nodded sympathetically. "It's alright Hachi. You just take it easy for now. We'll find a way back in time."

"Yeah, but why did the smell get faint?" InuYasha asked. "There's no visable water here."

"You're right InuYasha." Michiru nodded. "So why?"

"Hey guys, look over here!" Shippo called out.

The others looked and ran to where Shippo was to see him looking at an empty field.

"What did you call us out here for?" InuYasha growled angrilly clenching his fist and raising it above his head. "You wasted my time you little..."

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome and Kaname called out.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked as the Beads pulled him down to the emply ground and sent a massive splash of mud all around.

"Huh?" Kaname stated. "Oh, so THAT'S why the stench disappeared! The ground is filled with mud!"

"It must've rained here recently." Kagome observed thoughtfully. "Hey wait that's it!"

"That's what?" Kaname asked.

"Rain! You and Michiru could make it rain on Miroku with your Monsoon Blessing water spell and give Miroku a shower!" Kagome answered.

"What?" Miroku yelped knowing that particular spell. "But, but, but that would drown me! Why not use Bubbling Great River?"

"Because in this situation, it probably wouldn't be potent enough!" Kagome grumbled.

"And besides, you won't be in any danger if we put you at the top of a big hill first!" Michiru replied. "Great idea Kagome! Now why didn't I think of it?"

Sango laughed. "My guess is you were too distracted dealing with Miroku's smell."

Everyone but Miroku all laughed at this. After a few minutes, the set out on foot to find a large hill. Soon enough they found one.

"Well, time to get out of my clothes." Miroku spoke.

Sango flared, "If you didn't stink so bad Miroku, I'd slap you silly!"

Kaname then grumbled, "Your clothes reek Miroku! That's why you'll be doing this wearing them!"

"Yeah!" Kagome replied. "There's no way any of us are touching your clothes to wash them, so your march your little butt up that hill and get ready!

Miroku sighed Miroku walked to the top of the hill. Kaname then turned towards the heavens and began twirling her staff. All of a sudden, the sky turned charcoal gray and then a massive cloudburst descended on the hill where Miroku stood. it didn't fall on the others though, because Michiru was using his powers to concentrate the rain to fall on Miroku alone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Shippo piped up.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked.

Shippo then held up a white bar. "Miroku forgot the soap!"

"Don't worry Shippo." Kaname answered. "Just give the soap to InuYasha so he can throw it to the sky."

Shippo then tossed InuYasha the soap who hurled it to the cloud. Afterwards, soapy water began falling on Miroku. After Miroku thoroughly scrubbed his body, Kaname made it rain pure water to rinse the soap off. After the soap was gone, she conjured her Wind Shikigami and dried Miroku off.

"Ah! Much better!" InuYasha sighed sniffing Miroku. "You still smell a little Miroku, but not enough to annoy me!"

"Then let's get back on track!" Sango cried. "The sooner we get Michigo and Sanru to my mother-in-law and father-in-law and away from Naraku, the better!"

With that, Hachi transformed again and all ascended him. In a short while, they arrived in Kaede's Village around nightfall. They saw villagers building new bulidings with supplies they got from Tsuzumi Village and Kasasagi Town. They asked a villager where Kaede was so they could get a progress report, she told them where she was and they went to find her.

"Oh, you all are back!" Kaede exclaimed. "Any luck?"

Michiru smiled and said, "Yes, we got them back Kaede!" InuYasha then came in with Michigo and Sanru sleeping on his shoulders. Kaede smiled.

"They really do look just like their mother." She stated. Sango frowned at this a little knowing that even if there was a way to exorcise Naraku's presense from them and restore them to their infant selves, she still knew what they'd look like in adolescence and that saddened her.

"But they're still in danger here!" Miroku spoke up breaking Sango from her thoughts. "We have to get them to Mr. Kururugi's house!"

The others nodded and Michiru, Sango, and Kaname donned their charms and put Miroku's and Shippo's on Michigo and Sanru. Miroku and Shippo agreed to remain behind in case of an attack.

"Let's go over to the Bone Eater's Well now!" Kagome spoke.

"Right!" The others agreed and thet went to the Well and jumped in. After the whole display of light and everything, the looked up to see the modern roof at the top of the well. InuYasha then hoisted Michigo and Sanru and climbed to the top. The others then followed.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been home!" Kagome laughed. "I'll go drop in on my family!"

"You do that Kagome." Kaname nodded. "Tell them we're here."

Kagome nodded and went inside. After a few minutes, she came back out with Sota and her mother. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her guests.

"You came at a good time!" She spoke. "I just finished making dinner!"

"Thank you." Sango replied.

"Food?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Food?" Michiru repeated.

"Oh, no..." Kagome grumbled.

"Last one to the dinner table's a stinky, peverted, old monk InuYasha!" Michiru teased running on ahead.

"Hey, come back here!" InuYasha cried out.

The girls then looked at each other and sighed.

"Boys." Kaname grumbled.


	14. Back Home

Michiru and Sango's Children Ch. 14

by ~J4RRE77, 2 minutes, 9s ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Teen / Short Stories

Back Home

"Pass the soy sauce buddy." Michiru asked InuYasha after tasting a slight lack of flavor in his repast.

"Sure thing." InuYasha spoke with his mouth full as he handed Michriu the little bottle of soy sauce.

Kaname who was in the den with Kagome, Sango, and her two nieces turned to her two best friends and whispered to Kagome, "Whatever happened to table manners?"

"I know right?" Kagome answered. "First Michiru tells InuYasha to hand him the soy sauce without saying 'please,' then InuYasha talks with his mouth full! Honestly, men can be so rude!"

"Shut up Kagome!" InuYasha grumbled. "No one's here at the table but us men, we can behave in any way we see fit!"

"That's right!" Michiru huffed. "You girls just keep your table manner comments to yourselves because we men don't give a hoot!"

Kagome and Kaname sighed and looked at each other. They knew that when it came to food, InuYasha and Michiru weren't very disciplined. In fact they both knew that InuYasha and Michiru were very much alike in so many ways. They then shrugged and turned their attention to Sango.

"Hey Sango," Kaname began getting Sango's attention. "How are Michigo and Sanru?"

"Still sleeping." Sango sighed.

"Good, once my mom finds out a cure which we know she can because she found one for Kohaku, then we can set out to find it and then they can wake up." Kaname smiled.

"Yes." Sango answered brightening up a bit remembering her mother-in-law curing Kohaku.

Kirara hadn't noticed what all was going on in the kitchen or living room. She was too busy trying to convince lazy old Buyo that he wasn't her type without turning into her combat form. But no matter how loud she grumbled or hissed at him, the fat cat just wouldn't get the message.

"Buyo, leave Kirara alone!" Kagome scolded.

Hearing Kagome's scolding tone, Buyo then left the room leaving the others to their business. Kagome then left the room to go outside to see the memorial put up a year ago after her grandfather died to pay her respects to his memory.

Mrs. Higurashi was on the phone with Michiru's parents telling them the good news about their son and the others reclaiming Michigo and Sanru from Naraku and also about their predicament concerning the problem with the twins' age.

"Yes, Mr. Kururugi. Naraku it seems found a way to turn Michigo and Sanru into teenagers according to my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi spoke on the phone. "Hmm? Yes, they were wondering if your wife could break this curse like she did with Kohaku."

"I know she can…" Michiru mumbled sadly to himself.

InuYasha noticed the sad tone in Michiru's voice. "Hey, don't doubt it for a second pal! We all know your mother and the great magic power she possesses! It may not be Shikigami, but it's incredible nonetheless. I mean seriously, Naraku should be glad he only has us to deal with! I wouldn't want to be Naraku and have to face off against your parents Michiru!"

"Nor would I." Kaname spoke in joining the dinner table.

Michiru looked up at his best friend and sister and smiled. "You guys…"

Mrs. Higurashi then spoke aloud. "You can't get to my place because your car is out of service? Oh, I see. Well then, how about after everyone is finished eating I'll drive everyone to your place? Hmm? Yes, they have been traveling a lot and need to rest, but this situation for your grandchildren needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"That's for sure." Sango thought to herself. "We may be in the modern era and Naraku's no longer around, but considering how full of tricks he is we can't take any chances. Therefore, we have to get this looked into tonight."

"Yes, I understand. We'll be over there shortly. What's that? You have a surprise for Michiru when we get there? I see. Thank you. Goodbye." Mrs. Higurashi then hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen.

"So we're going back home after dinner?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, now finish up! Those poor little girls need this horrid curse out of them soon and the longer you take to eat, the longer those girls have to wait!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Michiru nodded swallowing his last mouthful. "There all done! You about done InuYasha?"

"Yeah, but can't I at least have seconds?" InuYasha complained.

"Not this time I'm afraid." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "I want those girls freed of this curse, and I won't wait a single minute more than I have to! Besides, your father has a surprise for you Michiru that he can't wait to give you. So I won't keep him waiting."

"Nor will I!" Sango spoke up from the living room. "Finish your meal InuYasha and let's get going!"

"Alright! Alright!" InuYasha grumbled as he put the last morsel in his mouth and ate it.

After InuYasha had finished his food, the others went to the backyard to fetch Kagome.  
After they told her they were leaving, she got in the car with the others. Mrs. Higurashi then drove towards the Kururugi Shrine and back to Michiru and Kaname's childhood home.

"Ahhh! Coming home!" Michiru sighed. "How long has it been since I was back? Eight? Nine months?"

"Eight and a half." Kaname answered. "Prior to Sango's delivery, Mom and Dad have really missed you bro! They've also missed Sango, Kohaku, Kanna and Kirara!"

"Yes, Kanna…" Michiru whispered looking forward to seeing his beloved adopted daughter's sleeping form after a month of traveling in search of her sisters. The thought of this brought the recent memory of Kagura giving back Michigo and Sanru to their parents. How it was the fact that Kanna was safe and protected that convinced Kagura to do the right thing. Then a tear fell down his cheek remembering that doing the right thing cost Kagura her life. He scowled to himself cursing Naraku and making a vow to Kagura that he would avenge her death in time.

"I hope that the freedom you longed for, yet were denied in life is found in death Kagura." Michiru spoke to himself in a tone not even InuYasha could make sense of. "Rest in peace."

"What was that dear?" Sango spoke.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." Michiru answered.

Sango nodded. She knew when Michiru said that, it meant he wasn't in the mood to talk at this time.

"Speaking of being away from home," Kagome broke in. "Mom, how's Sota doing abroad in that Texas college?"

"Your brother is showing excellent prowess in school." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "He's top of his computer arts class and already has Sony, Microsoft, and Nintendo all wanting to get him to make their craft. Not to mention he's getting talent scouts from the NBA interested in his skills on the baseball team." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "I'm so proud of him!"

"Which is he planning on doing Mom?" Kagome asked. "Is he going to become a video game designer, or a pro basketball player?"

"According to the last note he sent, he's leaning towards being a video game designer." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "That way he can spend more time at home here in Japan."  
Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah, that's Sota alright!" Kagome agreed.

A few minutes later, the others arrived at the base of the Kururugi household. After arriving, Michiru, Sango, Kaname, and InuYasha carrying Michigo and Sanru got out of the car and headed up while Mrs. Higurashi headed back home. Kagome decided that she wanted to visit more with her mother, and decided to go back home with her. The group then made their way to the top of the stairs, and rang the doorbell to the Kururugi house.

"Daddy?" A small female voice cried out after the doorbell rang. "DADDY!"

"Huh?" Michiru asked recognizing the voice as his whole body tensed up. Then he slumped his shoulders knowing full well what was about to happen and grumbled, "Awwwww no, not again."

The door opened to reveal Kanna with a very happy and excited smile on her face as she jumped up on Michiru and tackled him to the ground yet again.

"Owww, why me?" Michiru asked on the ground looking to his side to see his father and mother with a video camera giggling and laughing at the scene. He scowled and grumbled out, "You just HAD to wake her up didn't you Dad?"

Laughing Mr. Kururugi answered, "Sorry son, but your mother insisted on it. She wanted to spend time with her granddaughter not watch her sleep all day."

"Daddy, I missed you so much daddy!" Kanna exclaimed hugging her father as tightly as she could acting like she'd never let go. Until she saw Sango.

"Mommy!" Kanna cried out holding her arms in the air asking to be picked up. Sango smiled and embraced her daughter and gave her the most motherly hug she ever gave her.

"It's good to see you again Kanna." Sango spoke as Kirara leaped onto her shoulder and began rubbing her face against Kanna's

"So, this was the big surprise huh?" Michiru grumbled. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Mom and Dad!"

"Sorry son, but we figured you were in a bad mood after everything and needed love, so we figured seeing your daughter out and about would make you feel better." Mrs. Kururugi giggled.

"Speaking of my daughters," Michiru began motioning to InuYasha still holding Michigo and Sanru. "Can you help them?"

"Yes of course, get them inside so we can get started on a solution to their problem." Mrs. Kururugi answered


	15. A Complex Twist

A Complex Twist

It had been several hours since Michiru had returned to his childhood home. He and his wife Sango looked at each other with eager looks on their faces as the watched Mrs. Kururugi work her magic to detect the problem. They had put Kanna back to bed, because they didn't want her to witness what all had to be done in this inspection.

"What's taking so long?" InuYasha grumbled. "Why can't she just solve the problem the same way she did with Kohaku?"

"Silence InuYasha!" Mr. Kururugi ordered. "That was different. Kohaku's curse was handed to him, Michigo and Sanru however were born with this curse in them. It's that fact that requires my wife to focus in on the curse in order to sense the trouble."

"Yeah, and until then she needs complete concentration." Kaname spoke up. "So be quiet so that my mom can work her magic you two!"

"Who are you to tell me to be quiet?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Someone who has the power to put you in your place!" Kaname snapped eying the necklace InuYasha wore and hated. "Do you want me to say the word..."

"No!" InuYasha interjected. "No, Kaname don't! Okay! Okay! I'll shut up!"

Kaname nodded and turned back to her mother working her magic on her little nieces. She looked in sorrow hoping that her mother did know a cure. Even though she and her brother's powers came from their father's side of the family, and neither had no knowledge on using their mother's magic, she still knew that her mother was incredibly powerful.

Finally, after nearly an hour of performing magic, Mrs. Kururugi rose and turned to her family.

"Anything dear?" Mr. Kururugi asked. "Have you located the curse Naraku placed on our granddaughters?"

Mrs. Kururugi nodded. "Yes. I've found the curse, in fact it was very hard to miss."

Sango then looked up at hearing that and eagerly got out, "Then can you remove it? Please tell me you can remove this curse on my daughters."

Mrs. Kururugi then looked at her beloved daughter-in-law, shook her head, and gave her a sad look. "Unfortunately I cannot do that at this time Sango."

"What?" Sango asked as a tear fell down her cheek. "You mean...there's no cure."

"No, I didn't say that." Mrs. Kururugi replied. "There is a cure, but I can't perform it at this time. There are several things I need first."

"What do you need mother?" Michiru asked. "Just say the word and I'll get it for you."

"I wish it were that simple." Mrs. Kururugi answered. "But it won't be. Here maybe I should explain what all I discovered just now."

"That's a good idea." Mr. Kururugi agreed. "Everyone sit down and listen to what my wife has to say."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Kururugi answered as everyone sat down. "You see, it's like this. Like my husband was saying, when I freed Kohaku from the curse put on him, it was easy because the curse had a central core in the Shikon Jewel shard Naraku put in him. But such isn't the case in this situation."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked her.

"I mean that there is no central core here InuYasha." She replied. "There is no Jewel Shard, there is no infection, these girls were born with this curse. That means that it grew and spread throughout their entire bodies at they grew inside Sango's womb. This curse isn't just in their bodies, it's PART of their bodies!"

As these words settled on the group, everyone turned and looked back at Mrs. Kururugi.

"But that's absurd!" Mr. Kururugi exclaimed. "In order for that to be true, this curse would have to be..."

"Inside every part of their bodies." Mrs. Kururugi finished. "Inside every drop of blood, inside every organ, every tissue, every cell, every molecule, and every element that composes these two girls' bodies!"

A wash of horror ran over everyone present at this declaration. It was very shocking to hear that Naraku had created something so unbelievably devastating.

"Well, how can we get the curse out?" Sango wanted to know. "If it's in every cell, then just take it out!"

"It's not that simple Sango." Mrs. Kururugi replied. "This curse is part of their bodies. If we just take it out, the results could be catastrophic. Possibly even deadly!"

Another wash of horror fell on the group along with a chilling silence. A silence that was eventually broken when InuYasha spoke up, "So, what do you propose to do?"

"That's right!" Kaname agreed. "You said that there is a cure! What do you need for it?"

"Rest and assistance." Mrs. Kururugi replied. "First of all, removing the curse will require all the magical energy I can muster. And while I'm not an old hag, I will admit I'm not as young as I used to be. And even if I were, I can't remove this curse alone."

"What?" Sango gasped. "But you have to! There's no one else!"

"No, Sango." Mrs. Kururugi replied. "There are others who can help me."

"Who?" Michiru asked.

"The people who taught me to use my powers." Mrs. Kururugi answered looking at her son. "Michiru, call up the retirement home where your grandmother lives. Tell the nurses there to bring her to our place for a visit. She taught me most everything I know, and despite her age her magic is many times greater than my own."

"Grandma?" Michiru asked. "Sure, I'll call her up right now."

"Kaname," Mrs. Kururugi spoke turning to her daughter. "Place a collect call to San Francisco where your aunt lives with her husband. Tell her the situation, and then tell her to take the next flight to Japan."

"Got it." Kaname nodded.

"As for me, like I said I need all the rest I can handle. And it'll probably be a day or two until my sister arrives. So I'm going to take it easy for awhile so that I'll be ready to perform this miracle." Mrs. Kururugi yawned. "And I think I'll start with a good night's sleep." Then Mrs. Kururugi turned to see her daughter-in-law looking at her with a solemn expression. She returned the look with one of despair.

"Sango," She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you were hoping that I could just wave my hand and heal them like I did with your brother, but again this is different. If I have disappointed you, again I am sorry."

Sango looked at her mother-in-law and could see the ashamed look in her eyes and sighed.

"No, don't be sorry." Sango replied. "I understand the situation. I hope your sister arrives soon though."

"So do I Sango." Mrs. Kururugi replied with a sad sigh. "So do I."

Meanwhile in Kaname's room, Kaname had put down the phone she had installed in her room. She had just finished talking to her aunt in America, and was relieved to hear that she would be on the next flight to Tokyo. Even though it was around midnight in Japan, in San Francisco it was nearly four. And fortunately with a scan of the internet, there was a plane heading for Tokyo leaving the San Francisco airport at around 5:45. With that problem taken care of, Kaname sighed as she fell into her bed.

It was late, but Kaname just couldn't get to sleep. In fact just the thought of seeing her nieces again in their infant forms was enough to cause her imagination to run wild. She thought of the happy family her brother had with Sango, and although she loved Sango as her sister, she was slightly jealous of the happiness Michiru had everyday. It was tis jealousy that caused Kaname to wonder if she would ever be loved by anyone the way her brother was by Sango. But this was a heartbreaking thought within itself because she was torn between two men herself.

One was InuYasha, she cared very deeply for the half-demon boy, but he hadn't had chosen between her, Kagome, or Kikyo. And based on how much history InuYasha had between both of them compared to her, Kaname felt that she would probably never be with him.

Which led to the other man Kaname cared about. The one she had planned on seeing along with the precious young teenage girl and feisty little imp who traveled with him. She would have spent time with him had it not been for Naraku's interference with her nieces. Even though Kaname knew that Sesshomaru was often gruff and hated the company of most humans, Kaname also knew that deep down he meant well. Kaname also loved Rin and Jaken very much as well. Also the fact that Sesshomaru didn't care much for humans was an advantage for Kaname relationship-wise with Sesshomaru. This meant that not many women would put up with him and that she didn't have to worry about Kagome of Kikyo interfering.

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Kaname asked.

"It's me InuYasha." InuYasha's voice replied. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, no come in InuYasha." Kaname replied. "I'm glad that you're here in fact. There was something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Yeah? I need to get something off my chest as well." InuYasha replied.

With that InuYasha sat on the edge of Kaname's bed and they looked at each other for a moment. After a while Kaname broke the silence.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kaname began.

InuYasha stood silent for a minute or so, then he let out a sad sigh, "Kaname, I-I-I wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kaname replied. "About what?"

"Kaname, this isn't easy for me to say, but I'm afraid that...that...that I can't be with you anymore."

"Huh?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname, you mean a lot to me and I care a great deal for you," InuYasha began, "But...but...but I'm not...I'm not...I'm not in love with you."

Kaname looked at her friend for a few minutes upon hearing this. She then smiled sadly and replied, "Then who do you love InuYasha? If not me, then who? Kagome? Kikyo?"

"Kagome." InuYasha answered. "Again, I'm sorry Kaname, but I'm in love with Kagome."

Giving a nod to this, Kaname then looked back at InuYasha and smiled again.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Huh?" InuYasha replied with a puzzled expression.

"You're in love with Kagome, right?" Kaname asked. "Then go for it. She's waiting for you."

InuYasha then gave Kaname a look of disbelief at Kaname taking this so well.

"Hurry!" Kaname ordered.

"Huh? Oh right!" InuYasha replied as he jumped out the window and headed in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine where Kagome was waiting to have the love she had for InuYasha returned to her. After InuYasha had run out of sight, Kaname lied her head down on her pillow and smiled.

"Thank you InuYasha." She whispered to herself. "Thank you for being honest to me and yourself. Now to take care of family business. After which, I'll return to the Feudal Era and confess...my feelings...to...S-S-Sessho..."

Then sleep overcame Kaname's mind and body right before she could finish that thought.

Meanwhile, in the streets, InuYasha caught view of the Higurashi Shrine. He thought back to a few minutes ago when he broke up with Kaname. He knew that Kaname was strong and would get over whatever heartbreak he had caused her in due time. Plus, she was the only person besides Rin who had touched the heart of his brother, and InuYasha knew Kaname had deep feelings for him.

"But he'd better treat her right!" InuYasha swore to himself. "Because if any harm comes to Kaname courtesy of Sesshomaru, he'll be answering to ME!"

With this thought in mind, InuYasha then jumped up to Kagome's window and called out to her.

"Hey Kagome! I've finally decided who I want to spend the rest of my life with! And I wanna be with...HUH?"

As InuYasha pulled back the curtains to see inside, he was rewarded with a full-front view of a completely naked Kagome removing her bra so that she could get comfortable as she slept. As she turned to see the half-demon standing there in the window gawking at her, she then blushed profusely and cringed her eyes in sudden anger.

"Uh, Kagome I-I-I-I'm...sorry?" InuYasha studdered.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" Kagome roared. "GET OUT AND SIT!"

InuYasha then let out a noise of fear as the Beads around his neck yanked him out the window and caused him to fall two stories to the ground.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome continued to shout with fire and venom spewing with every word. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" She then took a deep breath as InuYasha looked up in horror.

"No! No Kagome please! Please have some merc..."

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"


	16. An Unexpected Surprise and Cursed Blood

An Unexpected Surprise and Cursed Blood

"Oh, I hope Mom comes back from the retirement home soon." Michiru griped as he sat on the sofa in his parents' living room. His mother had left in the car nearly an hour ago to fetch her mother so that she could help her remove Naraku's curse from her great-granddaughters. Sango, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kaname were still asleep in their beds, leaving Michiru and his father alone in the living room.

"Patience son." Mr. Kururugi spoke calmly. "She'll be here."

"Yeah, I know but I want my daughters back as soon as possible." Michiru answered. "Then we can get back and destroy Naraku."

"Yeah about that," Mr. Kururugi began. "You said this curse was channeled into your testicles right?"

"Yeah Dad." Michiru shuddered. "Naraku placed a curse on my testicles so that he could return as soon as I got Sango pregnant. But the curse is gone now."

"Yes." Mr. Kururugi nodded. "But not the one that placed it on you. Michiru, if Naraku was able to do this to you once, chances are he can probably do it again."

"Huh?" Michiru gasped. He never thought of that before, and now it was a good thing his father had pointed that out. If Naraku did this to him again, then if he and Sango were to have more children afterwards, they would be cursed too. Not to mention Naraku would return to cause more evil.

"Oh, no." Michiru grumbled. "That means that I can't help destroy Naraku."

"Not necessarily." His father spoke drawing Michiru's attention. "I know a way we can protect you from this curse."

"How?" Michiru asked intently.

"Soon as your mother gets back, I'm taking you to a sporting goods store." Mr. Kururugi explained. "We're going to buy you a cup, a cup that will be infused with magic that will protect your testicles from curses."

"Can it be made?" Michiru asked.

"Of course it can." Mr. Kururugi nodded. "I can put a Shikigami barrier on it that's immune to demonic magic."

"Well then, all that waits to be seen is to have Mom get home with Grandma." Michiru answered.

About half an hour later, the two heard the sound of a lock at the front door. Heading to where the door was located, they were greeted by the sight of Mrs. Kururugi gently pushing a wheelchair where her elderly mother sat.

"Hello boys." Mrs. Kururugi spoke. "Grandma's here."

"Hello grandmother." Michiru spoke gently wrapping his arms around this over ninety year old woman who sired his mother and taught her magic.

"Hello boy." she replied. "Where are my great-grandchildren?"

"Upstairs asleep." Michiru answered.

"I see, well then I guess we'll have to wait a little while." She nodded.

"Yes, but in the meantime, let's go son." Mr. Kururugi replied.

"What? Where are you going?" Mrs. Kururugi asked.

"To buy our son some protection from Naraku so that this doesn't happen again." Mr. Kururugi answered.

"Oh." Mrs. Kururugi replied thoughtfully. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Nodding, Mr. Kururugi got his keys and took his son outside to the car to buy the protective cup to protect Michiru from Naraku's curse. As soon as they left, Mrs. Kururugi and her mother suddenly heard the sound of profuse retching coming from the bathroom.

"Huh?" Mrs. Kururugi asked as she went to the bathroom where the sound came from. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, is everything alright in there?"

"I'm fine ma'am." Sango's sickly voice croaked out. "I...I...I just need...I just need a few..." Then another retching sound came from the bathroom.

"Sango!" Mrs. Kururugi gasped opening the door gasping at the sight of Sango kneeling over the toilet green in the face.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Kururugi gasped again. "Sweetie, what is it? Do you have a stomach virus or something?"

"No, I don't think so." Sango groaned.

"Well then, why would you be vomiting this early in the...?" Mrs. Kururugi began only to be cut off as a thought entered her mind. "Wait a minute!" She then gently knelt beside her daughter-in-law and gently placed her hand near Sango's stomach invoking her magic.

"Oh my..." She gasped a third time.

"What?" Sango asked. "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

Mrs. Kururugi then took her hand away and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong my dear. This is perfectly natural."

"Huh?" Sango stated puzzled. Then her eyes went wide in shock as she realized. "You...you mean?"

"Yes." Mrs. Kururugi nodded. "Sango, you're pregnant again!"

As this thought caused Sango to turn red in disbelief, she collapsed to the floor. Mrs. Kururugi then gently picked her up and carried her back to bed. She needed all the rest she could take now.

"Well, now that this unexpected miracle has been dealt with." Mrs. Kururugi thought to herself. "Time to consult my mother and devise a plan to help the grandchildren already brought into the world."

With that, she headed back downstairs where her mother was waiting.

"My dear," she began. "I suggest we take a sample of Michigo and Sanru's blood so that we know what we're up against."

"Good idea Mother." Mrs. Kururugi nodded. "Being a nurse, I have plenty of sterile needles and blood donor packets. We can use those to get our sample."

"Then get them and let's see what's up." Her mother replied.

Nodding, Mrs. Kururugi went to a drawer and pulled out two sterile needles, two tubes, adn two empty packets. She then went up to the room they had given Michigo and Sanru and brought them into the living room setting them on a flat table. She then wrapped two rubber straps around their arms and stuck the needles into their arms to draw the blood.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Mrs. Kururugi gasped in horror seeing the liquid coming through the tube. It wasn't red at all, it was a blackish purple. The same color as the mist that came out and spread when she removed Naraku's curse from Kohaku years ago. "How could anyone do such a horrible thing to two innocent little babies?"

"Most demons don't care about such things my dear." Grandmother answered sadly with a hint of disgust in her voice as the packets were full of the horrible liquid. "But now that we've got our sample, my advance magic should be able to come up with a cure."

She then took the two packets and held them focusing on her magic. After awhile, she then awoke from her concentration and smiled.

"Yes! I've got it! I know a way we can safely cure Michigo and Sanru!" She spoke.

"What?" Mrs. Kururugi gasped. "How mother?"

"It's quite simple actually," Grandmother began. "We're gonna need two wading pools filled with clean water, a big quiet sand area, and your sister."

"Two wading pools?" Mrs. Kururugi asked. "My husband and Michiru are out at a sporting goods store, I can call them on my husband's cell phone and tell them to get it."

"You do that." Grandmother nodded.

Nodding herself, Mrs. Kururugi went to the phone and called her husband's cell.

Elsewhere in a sporting goods store, Mr. Kururugi heard his phone go off. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hello dear. Hmm? Yes? She knows a cure? Uh-huh? Two wading pools, got it. Okay, thank you for telling me. Alright see you at home. Yes, goodbye."

"Was that Mom, Dad?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, and she told me that her mother knows a cure. But to do it, we need to fetch two small wading pools." Mr. Kururugi answered.

"Is that right?" Michiru asked. "Well, this is a sporting goods store. We'll find it after we get that cup."

"Right." Mr. Kururugi nodded.

Back at the Kururugi household, Mrs. Kururugi turned to her mother.

"So what's the plan Mother?" She asked.

"It's like this. As you know, the human body is about seventy-five percent water." Grandmother began. "Well then this curse is seventy-five percent water. If we were to remove the cursed water from their bodies, and replace it with water mixed with an antidote made from a special herb that I know of which responds and destroys demonic essence, then the cure will spread thanks to the circulatory system and will reach every spot in their bodies and will get rid of the curse once and for all."

"That's incredible!" Mrs. Kururugi exclaimed.

"Yes, but to do that first we need to put the girls into the pools filled with about 6 liters of clean water. Then we need to bring them to a sandy area so that I can draw the symbols needed to perform this. Lastly, we need your sister because to do this will require the Requiem of Replacement to gradually remove and replace the cursed water with clean water."

"And in order to play that song right, it will take three great magicians in our field of magic. You singing the melody, sister playing her magic flute, and I keeping rhythm with my drum." Mrs. Kururugi nodded. "Then all we need do is wait for my sister's plane to arrive and we'll be ready."

"Until then, at least we got some good news that Sango's pregnant again."


	17. Mother Nature's Handmaidens and Guardian

Mother Nature's Handmaidens and Guardians

Michiru watched the direction of the big sandbox where he knew the ritual his mother, aunt, and grandmother were going to perform was to be held. He had already inflated the two wading pools with air and placed them on the sandbox where his grandmother had instructed he had now idea what the symbols etched in the sand surrounding tho pools meant, but if they could save his daughters, he didn't care. Now his grandmother was in the kitchen mixing some strange herbs in a pot of boiling vinegar with a bit of salt added over the stove.

"Oh, Earth...great motherly womb from which all life is child to..." Michiru's grandmother began. "You, whose earthy flesh grows the vegetation that all animals need to survive so that the ecosystem of life lives on. You, whose bosom flows the water necessary for all life to suckle upon to grow strong and healthy. You, who embrace your children with the protective arms of your atmosphere to protect us from the destructive heat of the relentless sun."

Michiru listened intently as his grandmother continued her incantation. "I ask of you to help these children in their plight. I take from you these sacred plants that virtually all mankind would use for selfish power if known of existance, not for myself, but to help two younglings cursed with an abomination outside of the knowledge of Nature."

Then Michiru noticed the herbs that his grandmother was holding were glowing with a warm and comforting light as his grandmother finished. "Earth, Mother of all life, I am your humble servant. I have served you as your loyal handmaiden since I was little, and have raised my own daughters to be the same. As one of Nature's Handmaidens, I am allowed to call on you when I have need of your power, so I ask, nay, I beg of thee great mother of life. Lend me your power as I drop the herbs into this pot."

With that, the herbs fell from her hand into the pot and she gave a few stirs. Michiru watched the inside of the pot as the liquid turned jade green and seemed to gently glow. Then after a minute of stirring, his grandmother stopped stirring, closed her eyes, and began to sing. It wasn't a song that had lyrics to it, it wasn't a hum either. It was just a pure, deep, peaceful, and resonating melody flowing from her mouth. Then she reached the epic conclusion as her voice reached the deepest and most peaceful sound Michiru had ever heard in his life. She held that single beautiful note for about fifteen seconds, then stopped singing altogether. As she stopped, the liquid in the pot stopped glowing and turned from jade green back into a clear colorless fluid.

As Michiru looked at the pot in disbelief, his grandmother smiled and turned off the stove. She then turned to Michiru and said, "Sweetie, grab a pair of pot holders and take this pot off the burner. This medicine needs to be warm, not piping hot when we perform this ritual."

Nodding, Michiru grabbed some pot holders and took the pot off the stove and onto a heat-proof section of the kitchen counter. After the big pot was placed back, he turned to his grandmother and spoke, "Grandma, what are Nature's Handmaidens? And why do you need to do that big speech and song in order to make this medicine?"

Looking at her beloved grandson, Grandmother smiled and answered, "Nature's Handmaidens are a group of women that directly care for Mother Earth. They travel to a special mountain island where Mother Earth takes on a human form and teaches these maidens the mystical ways of nature. It's the responsibility of Nature's Handmaidens to take care of Mother Earth when she has need of humanity's help. In return, these Handmaidens are allowed to tap into her power and use it in any way."

"Wow!" Michiru admired. "And you're one of those maidens Grandma?"

"I was." Grandma nodded. "When I was young, I used to travel to Mother Earth island to tend to Mother Earth herself. But now that I am old, while I still have all the powers of one of Nature's Handmaidens, my time to serve Mother Earth directly is over. My daughters now travel to Mother Earth Island now and care for her just I did."

"What's Mother Earth Island like Grandma?" Kaname asked coming in out of nowhere.

"Oh, it's beautiful children!" Grandma sighed. "There are so many beautiful flowers, trees, beaches, gardens, friendly animals, valleys, rivers, clean air, sunshine, all the basic pleasures of nature exist on that single island!"

"It sounds absolutely wonderful Grandma!" Kaname sighed. "Can we go sometime?"

"Someday perhaps." Mrs. Kururugi piped up. "But you two are not ready yet."

"Why not Mother?" Kaname asked.

"Well for one thing, you still have Naraku to deal with." Mrs. Kururugi spoke. "Secondly, you are not one of Nature's Handmaidens. And you never will be for that matter."

"Why not?" Kaname asked. "I know my brother could never be one of Nature's Handmaidens because he's a boy, but why not me?"

"You've already chosen your path Kaname." Mr. Kururugi spoke. "You chose to follow the path of Shikigami like your brother, and Shikigami Users fight for Mother Earth, they don't tend to her."

"Dad, have you been to Mother Earth Island?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, but I am not free to go when I wish like your mother, I only go when I am called upon Mother Earth to fight for her." Mr. Kururugi replied. "You see children, you mother is one of Nature's Handmaidens, but I am one of Nature's Guardians."

"Nature's Guardians?" Michiru asked. "What are those?"

"Nature's Guardians are a group of mystic warriors that control various powers over nature." Mrs. Kururugi explained. "It is their job to protect the Earth, and they use their power to do so. They are allowed to enter Mother Earth Island, but only when Mother Earth summons them. With one exception."

"What exception is that Mother?" Kaname asked.

"Only Nature's Champion is allowed to visit Mother Earth Island whenever he/she pleases." Mr. Kururugi explained.

"Are you Nature's Champion father?" Michiru asked.

"I was when I was younger." Mr. Kururugi sighed. "But you see, every couple of decades, sixty-four of Nature's Guardians hold a tournament pitting the greatest against each other one-on-one in an series of elimination matches. By process of elimination, eventually it comes to the four best remaining. When those four clash, the last one standing is approached by the current Champion and they fight one-on-one. If the champ wins, he carries the championship for another twenty years until the next tournament. If the challenger wins, he takes his place at Mother Earth's side as her greates warrior."

"Wow! And you were once that Champion?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, until that brat cheated and stole it from me!" Mr. Kururugi flared.

"Dear, calm down." Mrs. Kururugi spoke. "That was a long time ago."

"But that brat is STILL Champion!" Mr. Kururugi flared. "And I am too old to compete in the upcoming tournament and take it from him."

"Oh, daddy..." Kaname sobbed placing her sympathetic hand on her proud father's shoulder.

Seeing that now was a hard time for their father, Michriu and Kaname's grandmother turned to Kaname and said, "Sweetie, maybe you should call your Aunt on her cell phone to see if she's almost here."

With a nod, Kaname went to the living room to call her aunt and see when she was coming, after waiting for awhile, she had a brief conversation and learned that the plane had just now arrived. With that, Mr. Kururugi collected himself and left to the car to pick up his sister-in-law,

Meanwhile Michiru had left upstairs to check on his wife, Sango. He quietly went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sango's tired voice spoke.

"It's me dear." Michiru answered. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Sango spoke. "Come in."

With a nod, Michiru came in to see Sango with a tired, yet happy look on her face.

"What is it dear? You seem so happy." Michiru asked. "Is it because we're about to cure Michigo and Sanru?"

"Yes, but it's not only that." Sango asked as she suddenly wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulder.

"Wha? S-S-Sango! What's gotten into you?" Michiru cried in confusion.

Sango then smiled and pulled Michiru's ear to her mouth and said, "Michiru, I have wonderful news! We're pregnant again!"

"Wha?" Michiru gasped as he tensed up for awhile. But that lasted only a moment as he wrapped his arms around his wife as tears of joy fell from his eyes and whispered, "Oh, Sango. That's wonderful..."

After about an hour and a half of blissful tears of joy, Michiru led Sango downstairs to see his entire family waiting for them. Mr. Kururugi had brought Michiru's aunt a little while ago and as such she was there as well. Among them were InuYasha and Kagome who had come to witness this happening. Michiru then went to his aunt and hugged her.

"Aunt Jadaki." Michiru spoke holding her tightly. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you."

"Me too Michiru." Aunt Judaki answered. "But now is not the time for introductions. That can wait until after we're done here."

"Yes dear, you're quite right." Grandma answered. "The medicine is at the temperature it needs to be and won't last much longer, the pools are filled with enough water to replace the infected water. All we need now is to place Michigo and Sanru inside and we'll be ready."

With a nod, InuYasha went to the room where Michigo and Sanru were resting, he picked them up and carried them outside. He then gently placed them in the water face up, and then, Grandma took a small cup and dipped it into the pot of medicine and poured it into the water Michigo and Sanru now laid in. Then Mrs. Kururugi picked up her drum, Judaki her flute, and Grandma opened her mouth to sing. They colsed theor eyes and took a deep breath, then after a minute, Mrs. Kururugi began gently tapping the drum to give off a mystic beat, Judaki joined in with a strange melody came from her flute. It was very strange, but peaceful and serene. Then Grandma began singing. It wasn't the same as the tune she sang while mixing the concoction, this song was more exciting and direct.

They played their melodies for about three minutes when all of a sudden, the symbols etched in the sand turned red and glowed brighly. Then Michigo and Sanru's mouths opened letting out an eerie blackish-purple mist out of their mouths. As the mist flowed, everyone looked into the pools to see the water simutaneously being absorbed into their bodies like sponges.

All this continued until the pools ran dry and with a few coughs from Michigo and Sanru to let out the last of the mist that was once infected water in their bloodstreams, the orange colored light from the symbols then let out a brief massive flash of light that nearly blinded everyone bearing witness to this, then that light faded away along with the coloring etched in the sand.

Then, all three of Nature's Handmaidens stopped singing and playing and opened their eyes. They let out a sigh as Sango turned to them and asked, "Did it work? Is it done?"

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Mrs. Kururugi smiled and answered, "Yes dear, it's done. Naraku's curse and hold over these girls at last is dead."

"But why are they still teenagers?" InuYasha asked. "You got rid of the infection, but they aren't infants. Can you reverse that as well?"

"Piece of cake InuYasha." Mrs. Kururugi nodded. "I don't even need my mother and sister's help to reverse that."

With that, Mrs. Kururugi waved her hand over Michigo and Sanru's teenage bodies and clicked her fingers. The bodies of Michigo and Sanru glowed with a faint while light as their bodies began to shrink. About thirty minutes later, Sango looked in joy as the light faded to reveal two little baby girls crying loudly. With more tears of joy falling from her eyes, she then gently picked them up and held them to her.

"Michigo. Sanru. Oh, my sweet baby daughters..." She sobbed as she turned to her husband and smiled. "They're back dear. Just like they were when they emerged from my womb!"

"Yes." Michiru answered wrapping his arms around his family as tears of joy of his own fell from his eyes. "And soon they along with Kanna will have a new brother or sister"


End file.
